


found among the shadows - an october ficlet collection

by InscribedAnonymously



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Anal Beads, Asphyxiation, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Cuddles, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Gags, Impotence, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Pairings, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Milking, Rare Pairings, Restraints, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Service Kink, Strap-Ons, Supernatural Elements, Synesthesia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telepathy, Urethral Sounding, Verbal Humiliation, Vomit, Vulnerability, aged up tetora and kuro, author is truly horrified at self, butt plug, cute boyfriends, demon!yuzuru, emeto, fake piercing, getting caught, implied bathroom control, sex at school, tree god!midori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedAnonymously/pseuds/InscribedAnonymously
Summary: a collection of assorted kinktober prompts. best to read the note at the start of each chapter for specific content.Chp 1: Anzu/KaoruChp 2: Jin/AkiomiChp 3: Midori/YuzuruChp 4: Tetora/KuroChp 5: Hinata/SoraChp 6: Ritsu/MaoChp 7: Keito/EichiChp 8: Jun/HiyoriChp 9: Seiya/Subaru





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Day 1: first time, strap on, restraints, cock cage, vaguely femdom, oral sex  
**

this is something that has been languishing in a folder forever and i'm not certain it deserved to be freed from isolation but whatever. here's a thing.

* * *

Kaoru hadn’t signed up for this, exactly. Though what _this_ was, he couldn’t precisely describe either.

Anzu was on top of him, riding his thigh…or more accurately, riding the thick dildo she’d harnessed _around_ his thigh. His arms were restrained – stretched above him and held with the clever knot she’d wound from his tie so that he couldn’t touch. Kaoru just had to watch while Anzu gave little pleased moans as she moved in slow, lazy ups and even slower downs.

Her laugh was all dark amusement, her comment light and soft, mocking him with a too-knowing slyness as she leaned forward, her words whispered nearly against his lips,

“You look so disappointed Kaoru-san. I wonder why? You wanted to give me pleasure, didn’t you? This is how I want to take it. Aren’t you fucking me? This cock inside me, it feels so good and it’s attached to you isn’t it? I’ll let you have a taste later. I’ll ride you that way...don’t worry, you’re not my first...”

Kaoru didn’t expect the low groan that crawled out of his throat at that image – something he’d never craved before. But Anzu’s eyes were filled with a wickedness he didn’t want to resist, and he felt compelled to follow her.

His only option at the moment was a slight flex of his thigh to help her climb, but even that was nearly inconsequential. Anzu smiled and shook her head, her voice held a hint of husky reprimand,

“Good boys know when they’re needed. Right now, all you have to do in think about if I’ll let you out of that cage.”

He didn’t need reminding of that particular injustice. After she’d bound his hands Anzu has spent agonizing minutes fastening him into it – a gaudy thing that was neon pink and featured a cheeky little lock in the shape of a heart – not because of a lack of skill, but rather an abundance of it. Her nails had teased in delicate swipes as she handled him, her breath escaping in soft little coos as she promised to take such good care of him. She’d knelt between his thighs, tonguing him through the plastic, the hints of sensation a torture he didn’t want to refuse despite it adding to his hunger.

Her mouth enclosed over the cage itself added heat and a promise of being sheathed somewhere altogether more satisfying, if she allowed it.

But then she’d backed away, leaving him restless and straining. Hushing him with a soft kiss, she’d then made her intentions clear as she strapped a harness around his thigh, teasing him with her weight and the way her thigh pressed against his captive dick – pushing and pressing as she willed.

Kaoru wanted more but the light in Anzu’s eyes had nothing to do with her usual cheerfulness. It had everything to do with the offer she’d made him: _the best fuck of his life_.

It just turned out he’d misunderstood the way it would go down.

Her orgasm was an unexpectedly quiet thing, but the way her body tensed, and the sleepy, deeply satisfied look in her eyes that was at odds with the flush on her face, told Kaoru all he needed to know. She rolled her hips in a few indulgent pumps as if teasing out the last edge of pleasure and it was slightly intimidating to watch her lips curl upwards as she gazed at him with a speculative humor.

“Kaoru-san, are you ready for your turn?”

His mouth dried a little and he knew his eyes froze on her as she moved off him. The way her hands undid the buckles at his thigh and skillfully, efficiently, adjusted it into a harness around her waist, was oddly beautiful. He shook his head at the thought, what was wrong with him?

She saw it and winked, a gesture that was familiar to him and he was suddenly struck by the thought of why this was getting to him – Anzu was acting as he did, a hedonistic pursuit of pleasure with a partner that could meet him

He couldn’t watch when she started preparing him. It was too thorough, too exacting, and he hated how much he enjoyed it – nerves that had never before been stimulated flared to life with a vengeance that bordered on painful. Perhaps it was that thrilling sense of disorientation or the simple fact that at heart, Kaoru loved making women happy. This was an unexpected form and he couldn’t say it would have ever made his list, but this was Anzu. Her smiling eyes and energetic cheer were infamous at this school by now - the Producer that helped topple an Emperor.

For now her attention was directed at him. It remained to see if he could keep it. But that twinkle in her eyes told him one thing – it would cost him regardless. He smiled up at her, there were worse things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober day 4: mirror sex, orgasm delay  
Chapter tags: teachers in established relationship, sex at school, light bondage, mirror sex, orgasm delay, Akiomi in lingerie, butt plug, sex toys under clothing

* * *

Akiomi’s steps were quick paced and purposeful as he strode to the infirmary. He did not often seek Jin out voluntarily, usually the doctor found him. But today was a special case and he was determined to find Jin as soon as possible.

It was unusually quiet in this part of the school today. The weather was too fine for students to stay indoors if they didn’t have to and with a break coming up soon there were few cases of students playing hooky in the infirmary.

When he entered, at first Akiomi thought Jin wasn’t there. The infirmary seemed empty, the orderly space was at odds with the messiness of Jin’s clothes and his disheveled hair. Akiomi’s keen eyes narrowed thoughtfully on the bed with the curtains drawn around it and he advanced toward it with the determination of one preparing for war.

On the off chance it was a student napping, Akiomi restrained himself from violently pulling the curtain back, but he couldn’t stop the fierce clench his hand made in the cloth as he drew it aside. It was not a student, it was his target, sprawled on the narrow bed as carelessly as if he were at home.

He spared no mercy, grabbing a pillow from the adjacent cot and immediately starting whacking Jin’s head and shoulder with it. Akiomi was not satisfied with the abrupt way Jin woke, instinctively trying to defend himself and the startled noise Jin made as he registered the impact so Akiomi continued raining blows on the prone doctor.

“Hey – hey – hey! Akiyan – what the hell? Stop it – no, really! Ow!” He managed to grab the pillow and used it to pull Akiomi forward, taking advantage of Akiomi’s disorientation to pull him onto the bed on top of his own body – binding Akiomi’s arms with his own.

Akiomi knew the battle was lost – they were the same height but Jin had the advantage of a more powerful build – yet he struggled anyway, his unwillingness to cooperate with Jin more than clear. Jin understood that too and with an awkward flip managed to change their positions so that Akiomi was underneath him and he had more control.

Akiomi’s face was flushed and his glasses slightly askew, the quickness of his breath and the fire in his eyes made it look like he was in the midst of sex – an expression Jin was very familiar with. His voice was raspy from sleep and the beginnings of arousal as he spoke again,

“What have I done now, Akiyan? It’s unusual for you to seek me out and this mood of yours is even rarer. Tell me, how can I make amends?”

Akiomi glared up at Jin, uncaring that his vision was blurred with his glasses out of alignment. “You should know very well. It’s all thanks to that present you left for me this morning.”

Jin’s lips curled in a pleased smile, his demeanor looking like a smug feline.

“Ah, is that the problem? You’ve come to the right place then. Let sensei take a proper look then, hmm?”

Akiomi’s face was already warm and the heat increased with an embarrassed arousal.

He tried to dislodge Jin but didn’t have enough leverage to pull it off and instead muttered an unhappy, “You don’t need to look. I just want to take them gone.”

Jin’s smile turned feral. “I’m the doctor, I’m afraid I’ll have to insist.” He moved far more speedily than most would have credited him being able to, jerking his tie off and quickly looping it around Akiomi’s hands to keep him in place.

With Akiomi suitably restrained, Jin’s hand trailed down Akiomi’s chest, then his stomach, and snuck between Akiomi’s legs to begin teasingly run one finger down the seam of his zipper.

“Here, right? No need to be shy, Akiomi-sensei. I know just what to do.”

Akiomi couldn’t suppress the quiet gasp as his dick was stroked through his pants. It was worse when Jin unfastened his pants and revealed part of the source of his distress – Akiomi’s dick was lovingly encased in purple lace panties the exact shade of his eyes, a gift from Jin that morning. He didn’t remove them, instead Jin slipped a finger under the fabric and traced a path down to Akiomi’s ass, soon finding the plug’s handle and he gave it a few suggestive taps before pulling away.

“Mmm, what a good boy you are, wearing these for me today just like I asked. But you seem to be in distress…let’s attend to what you need first, hmm?”

Akiomi whimpered, the noise spurred from both anticipation and dread. All day he’d felt the plug keeping him ready for Jin, it’s size and weight comfortable but unmistakable, every so often nudging his prostate and keeping him on edge. The panties served as a constant caress against his skin and he’d felt the simmering need to come for hours now.

Jin’s chuckle was knowing and a sensual taunt that Akiomi wanted to bite him for but at the moment he had no opportunity. Instead Jin pushed himself up and began working Akiomi’s pants down, sliding his shoes off along with them, leaving Akiomi’s lower half bare except for the lingerie.

As he tossed the fabric aside, Jin caught a glimpse of the infirmary’s mirror and he felt a sense of decadence take hold of him as an idea whipped through his brain. He reached down and carefully adjusted Akiomi’s glasses so they were sitting properly.

“Hey, Akiyan…look to your left, okay?”

“What? Why should I?” But he turned his out of curiosity and saw was Jin wanted him too – the sight of his legs against the white blanket and the purple of his panties seeming almost like a bruise against the paleness of the background was clearly reflected in the mirror. Then there was Jin’s hand – strong, insistent, ultimately gentle – moving up his limbs with a clear destination.

“Oh no…” it trailed off in helpless wonder, Akiomi feeling himself react to the visual of himself under siege.

Jin’s voice was an audible caress as he whispered, “It’s fine, isn’t it? Just watch, you have the cutest expressions when you’re feeling good, I want you to see.”

Jin reclined behind Akiomi, and they both watched as his hands played with Akiomi, causing the purple fabric to strain to capacity and a damp spot appeared that kept increasing as Jin touched him more and more.

“Please, Jin, please, it hurts –”

Jin’s head dipped down and his teeth delivered a delicate nip to Akiomi’s ear before he murmured a reply.

“Liar. You don’t enjoy pain. That face you’re making is the proof, you just want to come, don’t you? You’re a teacher, aren’t you? Tsk, tsk. You know better, you must speak clearly and precisely…I’ll have to apply a penalty.”

Jin slipped the panties down a little, allowing Akiomi’s dick a margin of relief as it escaped the lacy confines before he was relentlessly tracing firm circles around Akiomi’s tip.

Akiomi didn’t want to watch, he saw his hips moving trying to get more pressure and his feet were restless against the mattress. But he avoided looking at his face, the lower half of his body was embarrassing enough.

Whether it was his training as a doctor or simply their long-term relationship, Jin had an eerily accurate way of sensing just when Akiomi was about to come and he prevented it each time – a harsh squeeze at the base one time, backing off to unsatisfying little tickled another – repeating it in an seemingly endless loop.

Akiomi was a mess; his jacket undone, his tie askew, his face flushed and sweaty and his hair mussed from a combination of his head thrashing against the pillow and Jin’s fingers running through it. His eyes were nearly fever-bright, and his lips were swollen from his own teeth biting down.

Jin smiled, loving the way Akiomi’s voice turned needy and desperate when he wanted to come. He was nothing like the stern, oh-so-controlled teacher he had to be around the students, instead Akiomi became something far more interesting, he was Jin’s.

“Did you even lock the door, Akiyan? Or were you in such a temper you forgot? Shouldn’t you try to control yourself? What if a student comes in and sees you this way? Is your pleasure more important than your reputation? Should I let you come at all?”

Akiomi’s eyes teared up and his glasses started to fog up from the moisture and he lifted his bound hands in a pleading motion that Jin found utterly adorable.

“Please Jin, please let me – I’ll be good, I’ll be quiet – “ it was nonsensical babble and Jin leaned down to press a quick kiss to Akiomi’s throat.

“A useless promise. You’ll do what I want anyway…and I certainly don’t want you to be quiet.”

Jin underscored this with a particularly deft stroke of his hand that started at Akiomi’s balls and worked up in a circle around the head of Akiomi’s dick. Akiomi shuddered, the movement unstoppable as Jin gripped his chin to force his head toward the mirror.

“I told you to watch.”

It was all the warning Akiomi got as Jin started a serious assault, his technique perfectly calibrated to Akiomi’s preferences.

It got to him, watching the way he was played with, taking note of how his muscles contracted in helpless response – even the way he squirmed against Jin in a wordless plea for more. It took little time before he was coming, the quiet encouragement Jin gave him, soft words of how beautiful he was and how Jin would never let him go – spurred him even higher.

Akiomi hadn’t even stopped shaking before Jin was working the plug out from his ass and Akiomi smelled something medicinal – salve of some kind, before he was finally being filled with what he really wanted, Jin’s cock.

It was messy and wild, their combined weight making the cot squeak and groan as Jin fucked him, Akiomi watching their bodies in the mirror from the distorted view afforded to him from his glasses. His body protested the quick resurgence of pleasure, it was too soon to feel entirely good, but he was blissed out just enough to dull the edge of heat that told him he was being rushed.

When it was over, their bodies collapsed on the bed and damp with sweat, both of them breathing harshly, it was a surreal sense of calm. Jin untied his hands and pulled him into a sleepy embrace.

Akiomi couldn’t believe it, the reality of what they’d done, and where they’d done it, only just then entering his brain. He started to protest but Jin’s grumbled, “No harm came of it. I don’t have the energy to fuck you senseless it seems, so do this old man a favor and just relax.”

Akiomi started to retort his opinion of that suggestion when he accidentally looked in the mirror again. He saw the way Jin’s arm encircled his waist, the position casually possessive and he couldn’t prevent the wave of warm affection that swept through him. He settled down, a little reluctantly, a little eagerly, and completely under Jin’s spell.

Akiomi didn’t need to know that all the students knew if Jin-sensei didn’t have his office hours sign up that he was not to be disturbed, barring a true emergency. They could speculate as to why, and today they may even be close to right. But as Jin watched the way Akiyan gradually relaxed against him, the mirror allowing him the rare sight of Akiomi’s secret smile, he figured it wouldn’t hurt anything to stay as they were for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 5: monster/demon sex, asphyxiation  
tags: mm...that might it for the chapter really. midori is a tree god, yuzuru is a demon. oh yes, telepathic communication.

* * *

Yuzuru had known the first-year student admired him, though it hadn’t grown troublesome enough to squash yet, he’d been perfectly aware that Midori would eventually have to be dealt with.

He hadn’t expected that to be today though.

Yuzuru set down his teacup and looked at the young tree spirit sitting across from him with a carefully blank expression in place. He had wondered what excuse Midori would devise to meet with him, but he hadn’t anticipated this.

“Takamine-sama, I am honored to hear of your high opinion of me, but I am afraid I cannot grant your request. I do not possess enough skill to instruct someone else in the drawing arts. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Yuzuru was a demon that specialized in granting favors to those that needed them, gradually extending an ever-widening circle of those indebted to him for future use. But even he was aware there were limits to his power. It continually astounded him that Midori seemed to find genuine merit in the drawings he kept trying to produce.

Midori’s face flushed with embarrassment and his hands bunched in the fabric of his pants. He didn’t meet Yuzuru’s gaze as he shook his head.

“I don’t have another dream. It was just this.”

Yuzuru’s ears were sensitive to the muted pangs in Midori’s answer and his senses picked up on the edge of the lie that was somehow a more brutal truth. He sat back in his chair and rested his chin on his hand, evaluating his guest in a way that made Midori straighten his spine reflexively.

“Tell me why you entered this academy please, Takamine-sama.” It was as polite an order as Midori had ever heard but he knew it for what it was.

Yumenosaki Academy was an elite school for preternatural creatures coming from all manner of realms – where angels and demons rubbed shoulders with nature spirits and the new generation of local deities. It was a chaotic place and Yuzuru had helped tame out a sphere of calm influence for his young master – a mischievous imp who went by the name Tori Himemiya here.

Midori was a tree spirit, the offspring of ancient deities who’d expect him to either join them in godhood when he was old enough or strike out on a respectable enterprise worthy of his lineage. There weren’t too many of them at Yumenosaki, they were known for being deep, thoughtful creatures and the flashy environment that was more common there didn’t tend to suit them.

He was a tall young man in his humanoid form, something that almost every student at the school adopted for convenience – having three centimeters on Yuzuru’s own height of 175cm. Midori was handsome and his fondness for cute things, a habit likely cultivated from the cute animals that would have surrounded him growing up in his forest made him very popular with female students.

Midori shrugged, something self-deprecating in that gesture, before answering. “I only meant to enter the general course, but I ended up in the deities track by mistake. I don’t know what I want, I just thought..” he trailed off and accidentally raised his head to meet Yuzuru’s eyes.

Yuzuru didn’t hesitate and he reached out with a power few knew he had. He tasted the helplessness in Midori’s words and filtered out the root of it, a slow, secret smile crossing his face as he understood more.

“Takamine-sama, come here please.”

Midori started, surprised by the invitation but Yuzuru was not only his senpai, Midori was there asking for Yuzuru’s help. He rose from his chair and it took only two steps of his longer stride to reach Yuzuru’s chair.

Yuzuru looked up at him, still smiling and murmured an invitation that immediately had Midori’s ears burning.

“Kneel astride me, if you’d be so kind.”

Midori automatically stepped back but Yuzuru’s hand reached out speedily and grabbed Midori’s wrist to keep him there. He tugged and Midori was surprised to find himself obeying Yuzuru’s prior order and soon he was in the demon’s lap, balanced unsteadily as he didn’t know where to put his hands.

Yuzuru solved it for him, taking one of Midori’s hands and placing it on his own shoulder. Midori clenched the armrest with the other. Though it looked like he was caging Yuzuru, Midori had not the slightest doubt that illusion could be shattered in a moment if Yuzuru wished it.

Midori was surprised by how much heat emanated from Yuzuru, though he supposed it was only natural for a demon. It woke a hidden fear inside him though, would he be burned alive?

Yuzuru tapped Midori’s face, a gentle pressure that brought the younger man back to the present. He blinked, and refocused on Yuzuru, before muttering a protest. “Is this necessary to continue our conversation, Fushimi-senpai?”

Yuzuru nodded. “I think it will be more convenient if you are already in place, yes. Because I think I understand the situation here.” He trailed a hand down to Midori’s chest, where the deep, steady thrum of his heartbeat was akin to the lifeblood of his forest glade. It would only grow more powerful as Midori aged and more of an ecosystem bowed to his influence. Yuzuru couldn’t resist, he simply had to have this one in his collection. And beyond that, he felt a peculiar connection to the nature spirit.

“Takamine-sama, I don’t believe it is my dubious artistic talent you seek. I think you want an escape. You see me, the servant of my young master, finding something that is outside the scope of my natural duties and you yearn for something of your own that is not of others’ design. I understand that desire.” His voice flowed over Midori like a soft summer rain and Midori reacted, an awful gasp at being so quickly discovered.

Unbothered, Yuzuru continued, his tone a kindly leading invitation that those with more experience than Midori had fallen under. Midori, as it was, had little chance.

“What you need, Takamine-sama…is something quite simple yet difficult to obtain. You need to take something in your grasp and not let go, indeed squeeze the very life out of it if necessary, to claim it as your own and say you will not give yourself entirely to the destiny already mapped out for you.”

Midori’s eyes were wide and he shuffled anxiously in Yuzuru’s lap, not understanding but already responding to the illicit promise layered in the demon’s words.

“I don’t understand.” Hesitant, hopeful, worried, frustrated – there were so many delicious emotions broiling in Midori that Yuzuru almost couldn’t be patient. He forced himself by the very barest measure.

“Don’t you?” Yuzuru smiled and he lifted Midori’s hand from the chair’s arm, bringing it up to his mouth and placing a soft kiss in Midori’s palm before he adjusted it to curl around his own throat. Midori’s other hand, that had been placed so innocently at Yuzuru’s shoulder, suddenly burned with a heat to mirror that position and Midori found himself lightly gripping Yuzuru’s throat, his own breath coming out in harsh, unsteady pants as he gazed down into Yuzuru’s calm eyes.

“That’s it Takamine-sama, you understand well enough. Don’t be afraid. You can’t kill me from this.”

Midori’s skin felt electric but even so he could scarcely believe it and at first, he could do no more than a light squeeze. Yuzuru didn’t taunt him, he merely waited, knowing with a surety that was the devil’s own luck that Midori would surrender to the frustrated rage he barely knew he’d held – that Yuzuru had seen written in his soul as easily as if it had been published in the daily newspaper.

Yuzuru did help though, just a little. He changed his face, cycling through the images of Midori’s mother, his father, his brother, all the cousins and relatives that put silent, inexorable pressure on him – he became Chiaki, the upperclassmen that cheerfully pulled Midori along in his wake, he shifted to Kanata, whose water-powers made Midori uneasy even as much as he knew he needed water gods to stay alive himself. He was the teachers who shook their heads at him, he even borrowed the faces of the girls who chased after Midori, giggling at his shyness.

It worked, Midori didn’t even realize when he increased his grip, he just knew that he felt his fingers digging into Yuzuru’s flesh with a bruising, punishing strength and that his mind was screaming with all the unhappiness he kept bottled up.

Yuzuru was impressed by Midori’s rage – it was said that the forest gods were slow to anger but that their wrath was unimaginable. It seemed Midori was living up to it. He didn’t waste effort trying to speak, the windpipe of this body was already collapsing under Midori’s grip and his weight was pinning Yuzuru down in the chair in an interesting way. Instead he used his mind, encouraging Midori with gentle promises and praises that sank immediately into a primal recess of Midori’s brain.

_Isn’t that better, Takamine-sama? Keep going, use your body to tell me what you really want. You’re doing so well, it feels wonderful, doesn’t it? What else do you desire?_

Midori’s groin was tightening, growing heavy with another type of hunger. He didn’t know the correlation between unmitigated bloodlust and a body’s subsequent urge to mate, but he was falling victim to it all the same.

He kept squeezing, adjusting his grip to get a better hold, and Midori was fascinated with the way Yuzuru’s body spasmed under him, the way his tongue was lolling out of his mouth and his eyes wavered between an intense plea to stop and an even fiercer command not to. It was a wound being lanced he hadn’t even known he’d had. The harder he tried to choke Yuzuru, the better it felt because he could rage without remorse, he was drawing from generations of deep-seated power yet it wasn’t enough to truly damage the demon under him. Instead of being frustrating, Midori felt drunk with power, he could unleash all of it and Yuzuru would take it from him, he was flying – a feeling unknown to him before.

Midori was unprepared for the hands at his waist. He started to release Yuzuru’s throat but that silken voice whispered through his mind again –

_No, Takamine-sama. I’m not stopping you. I’m helping. Let me help you feel better._

Midori didn’t understand until Yuzuru’s hands were pulling his body down even more tightly, forcing nearly harsh contact between Midori’s dick and Yuzuru’s leg. Even as Midori was throttling him, Yuzuru made Midori grind against him, the pressure inescapable for them both.

As he got the rhythm on his own and Midori started fucking himself against Yuzuru’s leg, Yuzuru didn’t ease his hold, he just let Midori move as he willed. The anchoring Yuzuru provided kept Midori focused, though being lost to a frenetic wildness such as this may not resemble focus for some, for what Midori needed right then, it was perfect.

Yuzuru could feel the power that wanted to burst out of Midori, the life-generating force of a fertility god that was rebranded a simple tree sprite. He nudged it, seeing Midori was so close to starting a path to his true form, his own power slipping into Midori’s core and fanning a flame that made Midori want to scream it felt so good.

When Midori came, he could have snapped Yuzuru’s neck in two if Yuzuru’s body had been truly mortal. Instead, Yuzuru simply sapped the magic for his own, feeding his body with the strength of the millions of connections that Midori’s entire being was looped to.

Midori didn’t let go entirely, but his hands finally loosened, and he slumped against Yuzuru with a tired relief he hadn’t thought himself capable of. His face was buried against Yuzuru’s shoulder and his breathing hadn’t managed to calm down yet.

Yuzuru stroked his back with one hand, the movement calming, soothing, and oddly protective. His magic was already repairing the damage he’d taken but it would be an hour or so before he could comfortably speak.

_Well done, Takamine-sama. You feel better now, yes? We’ve found what you need haven’t we? You won’t be a mild-mannered tree spirit like your family wants. I think we’ve found a better path for you. Something you can pursue all on your own…_

When Midori lifted his head again, Yuzuru was truly pleased by the banked fire he saw in Midori’s eyes. Midori looked stronger, wilder – he was more a thing of the forest now than he’d been before -far more than a domesticated, decorative tree.

“Can we do this again?” Husky, unexpectedly bold, it made Yuzuru rock Midori’s back again, emphasizing the wetness that Midori’s orgasm caused.

_I would be delighted. _

Yuzuru’s charming laugh echoed through Midori’s head and he didn’t protest as Yuzuru pulled his head down for a heated kiss. It would be the first of many, and it was another step down a path that Midori would chose for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 prompt: emeto (vomiting), ft Tetora and Kuro, dubious consent, implied pining from tetora  
Kuro drinks too much after a heartbreak, Tetora takes care of him.

* * *

Tetora watched as Kuro downed another in a long line of drinks. His senpai seemed intent on drowning his demons tonight and Tetora could do little but watch in anxious worry.

“Taishou? Maybe it’s time to quit, yeah?”

Kuro looked at him with a stony expression and reached for a fresh draught with a motion that was deliberately defiant.

“Tetsu, shut up, drink up, or get up. Those are the only actions I will tolerate from you right now.”

Tetora knew Kuro was in pain but the terseness of that reply still hurt him. He wisely shut up, sipping only occasionally on his own beer. They said little else through the night until it was time to leave.

Kuro rose with a surprisingly steady motion and stared down at Tetora with something like regret.

“Sorry. I’ll be bad company for a while.”

Kuro had just learned his ex was getting married, he wasn’t taking it well.

Tetora nodded. “Hey, you shouldn’t be alone, let me take you home, okay?”

Kuroko straightened and laughed.

“How pitiful am I? Letting such a troubled expression show that my junior is worried. Sure. Come on, I’ll show you I’m fine to your heart’s content.”

Tetora wasn’t sure about that but they settled up and made their way to Kuro’s apartment. He lived alone, near their company’s office, and Tetora spent nearly as much time there as Kuro did.

Kuro’s steps started getting less steady as they progressed, the alcohol making its way through his system now that he was moving. By the time they reached Kuro’s door, he was looking a little dizzy. A light sheen of sweat had appeared on his forehead and his eyes had dulled, he looked queasy and uncomfortable.

“It’s okay Taishou, you’re home. Just a little more.”

Kuro didn’t waste energy on replying, it was all he could do to toe off his shoes and stumble past the entryway.

Tetora was astonished, he’d never seen Kuro in this state. His senpai was always strong, capable, even scarily so – though Tetora had long ago lost any fear of him. They’d been working together for three years now; Kuro had helped him get situated at work and was his gruffly caring mentor.

Kuro collapsed on his couch with an air of defeat tinged with inebriated composure as his bloodstream carrying the numbing fuel throughout him.

“Water?” Tetora privately thought it was too late to do much good but it was probably needed no matter what.

Kuro cracked open one eye and nodded, waving two fingers in a salute at Tetora’s offer.

It didn’t take him long but when Tetora returned, Kuro had flung an arm over his eyes and his breathing was shaky and unsteady.

“Shoulda eaten somethin’ maybe…” it came out drowsy and mumbled.

Tetora tilted his head at Kuro. “When’d you last eat?”

Kuro’s sigh was tired and resigned. “Dinner last night? Not sure.”

Tetora felt ill himself. Kuro was a big guy, he had a healthy appetite on his mildest days. To forgo food and imbibe that much…it was a recipe for disaster.

Without asking he went back to the kitchen, poking around for supplies. Kuro’s kitchen was always well stocked so there was no issue there. But Tetora’s skills were nowhere near Kuro’s and though the plate of eggs, bacon, and skillet potatoes that he set in front of Kuro were prepared with love, there was also about three day’s worth of grease.

Kuro tried to power through it, sitting up and taking careful, slow bites. His stomach recoiled – it was too heavy on top of an otherwise empty stomach while drunk. A dry heave was his warning and he set the plate down with a studious precision that screamed the effort he was making to keep his concentration together.

A wave of nausea struck him and he managed a gruff murmur, “Tetsu you better head out. Thanks for looking after me but this isn’t going to be pretty.”

Tetora’s indignant, “I’m not so weak as that Taishou! I will stay and support you!” was charming but somehow the last straw for Kuro who just managed to push himself off the sofa and make a wobbly start for the bathroom.

He did not expect Tetora to follow him.

Tetora, meanwhile, didn’t think about Kuro’s probable wish for privacy.

Instead he hovered in the doorway as Kuro knelt at the toilet, looking pale and worn – not at all the vibrant man he’d come to admire. But there was something compelling about this Kuro, too.

Kuro’s head hung over the bowl and although his body trembled, he’d reached that unfortunate holding pattern where the body could not quite decide which way it wished to go.

Remembering his youth, Tetora knelt behind Kuro and soothingly rubbed his back.

“You’ll feel better if it comes out, it’s okay, you can let it out…” all the nonsensical encouragement that his mother would have said to him.

Kuro’s attempt at a laugh was an agonized moan, “I hear ya, I’m here aren’t I?”

There was no telling what prompted it, but Tetora moved to hug Kuro from behind and he buried his face against Kuro’s back.

“Taishou, let me help.” He muttered it against the strong muscles that were trembling from nauseous exhaustion.

“Eh? What’s brat like you going to do? Kinda a one person thing this.” It lacked heat and it wasn’t a _no_, so Tetora decided that was enough.

He wrapped one arm around Kuro’s midsection, pressing firmly with his forearm and kneading Kuro’s abdomen with his hand. Just as Kuro opened his mouth to squawk a protest, Tetora’s other hand was there and he pushed two fingers into Kuro’s mouth, going farther back still to trigger his gag reflex.

Kuro shook and his gargled protest – a vain attempt at Tetora’s name - was still readily understandable but Tetora kept on, a quiet strength of his own coming to the fore.

“Taishou it’s okay, it’s okay, I don’t mind. Let me do this…” it was all some variation of that theme and Kuro’s eyes were leaking tears from the embarrassment and the discomfort, but he had little choice with the multiple points of pressure and his own body’s need to release the toxins.

The first wave of vomit was hot against Tetora’s fingers and burned Kuro’s throat, Tetora used his body weight to push Kuro’s head down to the bowl, whispering a line of praise at Kuro for getting it out of his system.

The smell was vile, and he was having trouble not looking at his hand as it was covered in the contents of Kuro’s stomach. He was sorry for Kuro’s distress, but he was also…fascinated.

Tetora’s breath turned into a harsh pant of his own and he pressed harder against Kuro – squeezing his stomach and leaning more of his weight against Kuro’s back. Kuro’s hands were braced against the toilet and the way his body shuddered through his retching was a distorted image of something closer to sex than sickness.

It seemed endless – the violent spasms that accompanied harsh, viscous eruptions from Kuro’s throat until he was finally left exhausted and drained. The toilet flushing marked a pivotal moment, though neither of them had any idea what to say.

Tetora was shaking himself when he realized Kuro was done and the repercussions of his actions flew through his mind.

Kuro didn’t look at him, and when he spoke his tone was uncharacteristically uncertain.

“You didn’t have to do that.” It was an acknowledgement rather than an accusation and the air was heavy from the contemplation in Kuro’s voice.

Tetsu gulped a few times, silent and buying time. He carefully backed away, just a little.

“Taishou….I….”

“Shut up, Tetsu.” He turned his head and offered a tired smile. “Since you’re being so helpful, you can wash my back now.” He jerked his head in an unnecessary indication of the bath.

Tetora blinked, unable to believe his luck and said again…”Taishou?”

Kuro groaned another laugh this one more toward incredulity.

“Shut up, get up, or suds up.” The change in the offer from earlier in the night struck Tetora and he jumped up, bright and eager.

Kuro watched him go and closed his eyes again briefly, quietly commenting to himself. “Suds up it is. My turn to get it out of him I think…” and the smile that crossed his face didn’t seem like it belonged to someone who had been vomiting as if deathly ill mere moments before. But it was there, and it promised an interesting evening of retribution -disguised as reciprocity – for Tetora.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensory deprivation (sight and hearing), blindfold, headphones, condom, lube, rimming, kisses, cuddles.  
Hinata wants to try something new after he's worried Sora's synesthesia makes it difficult for him to enjoy sex.

* * *

Sora’s world was filled with cheerfully chaotic colors all the time – the sounds he heard were transformed into colors and his way of navigating his environment was to rely on these shades to tell him a person’s mood, their character, and how those around them responded.

Most of the time, he didn’t feel this was troublesome. He enjoyed seeing the unique shades of a person’s voice and how the subtle nuances of their palette changed all the time. It often made him bad with people though. Sometimes he got lost in watching their colors and accidentally ignored the person, or else he was

But there was one particular case where it could be overwhelming and that was when he was having sex with Hinata. Perhaps it was because Hinata’s colors were so bright and overwhelming, because as good as it felt, sometimes it was too much to handle.

Hinata stood in front of him, holding an item Sora recognized – headphones – but not Hinata’s usual set. More than that though, it was the nervous smile on Hinata’s face that alerted Sora there was some significance to them.

“HiHi~ Hina-chan, whatcha up to~?”

“Sora-kun, do you like having sex with me?” It was a bluntness fueled by Hinata’s own awkwardness, the flush that spread across his cheekbones was balanced by the determined light in his eyes.

Sora heard it and his brain showed him a mix of anxious greys swirling in the bright yellows and pinks.

He tilted his head, confusion and unease suffusing him. “Sora likes being with Hina-chan.”

Hinata scoffed, the sound a rare one from someone known for their cheer, and closed the short distance between them. He transferred the headphones to one hand and used the other to tilt Sora’s head up to keep their gazes locked.

“Sora-kun, I am not asking if you like being with me. I know you love me. But I hurt you sometimes, right?”

Sora wasn’t sure what this feeling was, it was a color he didn’t recognize and that scared him. “No, it’s not that Hina-chan. Sora isn’t hurt.”

Hinata shook his head and his smile was fond and resigned together. “You’re just like Yuta-kun sometimes, neither of you want to tell me when something bothers you. I’m not breaking up with you. I just want to try something.” He held up the headphones.

“These are noise-cancelling. I was wondering if maybe…if maybe you can’t hear me, you might feel better.”

Sora was simultaneously scared and excited but he was also feeling incredibly lucky to have such a thoughtful partner.

He rocked on his heels a bit, testing the firmness of Hinata’s grip on his chin before he shrugged and winked. “Sora is willing. HeHiHo~ off to bed we go?”

Hinata grinned and the tension dissipated. Theirs was a relationship of humor and light, the emotional exchange of finding each other’s weakness and stepping in to support with an easiness that made it natural.

Sora let himself be led, Hinata’s hand taking his and guiding him to their room. When they got there, Hinata almost seemed to have forgotten the headphones, until Sora pointed at them.

“Sora should wear them now?”

Hinata looked at Sora’s clothes, they were loose enough he thought that would be okay, he wanted to try it completely silently.

“Yeah..” but rather than hand them to Sora, Hinata put them on for Sora, lowering them over Sora’s hair and carefully checking the fit. He didn’t turn them on yet.

“Sora-kun…if this gets too much, tell me, okay?”

Sora’s smile was like a warm blanket. “Hina-chan don’t worry. Sora trusts you.”

And on that note, with Hinata’s love and anticipation wafting toward him, Sora was suddenly plunged into silence. Despite his agreement, it was highly disorienting and Sora couldn’t stop the way he stiffened and his breath escaped in a surprised pant.

Everything looked duller. He was apprehensive for a moment until he refocused on Hinata and his eyes went wide – Hinata looked bright against the background, what was this?

Sora hadn’t understood how all the small noises of the world – the hum of a motor or whirl of a fan for instance – added tints to what he was seeing until it wasn’t there anymore. The air felt heavier and his skin tickled in confused response.

Hinata saw the rising panic and he carefully took Sora’s face between his hands and pressed a kiss to Sora’s cheek before hugging him – bundling Sora in a warm embrace and just standing there for what felt like endless minutes.

Sora gradually relaxed, sinking against the familiar comfort of Hinata’s body. When he was better he spoke, hoping his volume was normal but unsure in the silence.

“Sora’s okay now.”

Hinata nodded, rubbing Sora’s back briefly before he dipped his head to kiss Sora. It was Sora’s first silent kiss, and even as he knew there should be sound – the headphones made it impossible. His senses didn’t know how to interpret it so they switched to hypersensitive touch instead and Hinata’s tongue against his lips felt like what he would have called a deep purple – lush, decadent, and intoxicating.

Sora’s fists gripped the fabric of Hinata’s shirt as his knees actually weakened and he felt his dick stir to life. It was too soon, he wasn’t ready and the restless way he shifted caught Hinata’s attention.

Sora didn’t hear the way Hinata breathed his name out in a quiet exhale, but he couldn’t miss the way Hinata pushed back and started tugging off Sora’s shirt, being mindful not to dislodge the headphones. Hinata’s fingers traced gentle patterns over Sora’s chest and stomach, but they felt like fire to Sora and he whimpered.

Hinata felt drunk on a newfound power. Sora was always responsive and an enthuasiastic bed partner, but Hinata had known that sometimes the colors took precedence over the effect of his touch. Seeing Sora this weak so early made him want to try more and he held up a finger in a silent bid for patience as he walked over to a drawer and dug around a moment before coming back with an old school tie – the heavy fabric soft from years of being laundered, but thick enough to block out light.

He loosely held it over his own eyes to show his intention and then held it up in question to Sora. Sora’s eyes were already blown and his lips parted in a silent groan but he nodded.

Hinata threaded it through the space of the headphones with the care of wrapping a priceless treasure and Sora was left in silent darkness, waiting for Hinata to guide him.

Hinata did, straight to the bed and pushed Sora down. His mouth trailed paths of wicked heat down to Sora’s chest and he teased Sora’s nipples with a curious sensuality – Sora’s body arched off the bed, his brain trying frantically to determine what was happening.

Sora could smell Hinata, the citrus of his soap and the clean cotton of his clothing, he could feel Hinata’s body heat over his, he could even still taste Hinata against his lips - Sora was drowning in senses he rarely relied on.

Hinata was thrilled, he could see the way Sora’s body was responding, his pants already trying to tent and he moved to cup Sora through the fabric, a satisfied smile taking hold as Sora’s hips pushed against him in a desperate bid for more. He obliged, working his way down and quickly undoing Sora’s pants and giving himself access.

Sora’s voice – high and strained – filled the room with his confused questions, “Hi—Hina-chan? Wha- what are you doing to Sora?” and they were coupled with the pleased moans Hinata knew Sora was unconsciously giving him as Hinata sucked and teased and licked all the spots he knew Sora loved.

Hinata had given Sora blowjobs before, Sora was always adorably helpless to this. But this time, his cock was absorbing all the sensation usually divided between touch and sight and sound and the burden on his nerves made it feel like he needed to come immediately.

Hinata didn’t let him, a quick but firm squeeze at the base of Sora’s cock had the pink flesh turning darker in frustration and Sora’s cute little “Please? Hina-chan, please? Sora needs to come, it feels weird, please let Sora come” went straight to Hinata’s own dick.

This was new. Sora had never begged him before, not really, and Hinata was realizing it spoke to something inside of him – having this cute little thing so restlessly eager to come and uttering the sweetest pleas that were all bound up in Hinata’s name – well, Hinata was considering this experiment to be very successful so far.

Hinata did miss seeing the way Sora’s eyes turned bright and teary when he wanted to come but his imagination supplied it for him as he kept working. Sora’s pants were drawn down and off and Hinata’s mouth moved lower, his tongue striving to loosen Sora’s entrance with patient, diligent licks and the stretch of his finger. It was music to his ears to hear Sora’s startled cries and he kept at it until Sora’s heels locked behind his back and the pleading turned even wilder as he tried to fuck himself against Hinata’s tongue.

Hinata moved away, automatically patting Sora to reassure the distressed whimper. He needed to get supplies and his trip to the bedside table proved fruitful as he got lube and a condom.

After quickly shucking his own trousers, Hinata was donning the condom and generously slathering lube over Sora’s entrance. Sora’s hands were flung out over the mattress, scrabbling for purchase against a feeling he couldn’t remember experiencing – was he truly so dependent on his sight and synesthesia that he hadn’t noticed all the layers of touch before?

Sora certainly noticed a difference when Hinata entered him. It felt heavier, fuller, and far more intimate. He couldn’t see Hinata but he sensed Hinata’s energy flowing around him, and Sora reached up to grab the anchor at hand, his fingers digging into Hinata skin with a fierceness that surprised them both.

It did not take long for either of them, the novelty and intensity of this encounter overwhelmed both of them and if Sora could have heard the sounds they made together – their voices desperate, panting, and mingling, their bodies slicked and thrusting together, even the way they shifted on the mattress – it would have sent him spiraling upward before the physicality of their act even reached him.

Sora’s orgasm felt intense but somehow lonely. He didn’t like not seeing Hinata’s beautiful eyes, he wanted to see how their colors blended. He felt amazingly good though and he understood why Hinata had been worried.

Hinata collapsed on Sora when he finished and it took him a moment to realize before he adjusted so that he was not squashing Sora.

He looked at Sora, whose body was similarly limp and flushed and he was overtaken with how much he loved this person. It made his hands shake as he undid the blindfold first – letting Sora’s tear-filled eyes find his first and his mouth went downwards in a soft, praising kiss that had Sora reaching up to clench Hinata’s hair in his fist, desperate for contact again.

The headphones were gradually dialed off, allowing Sora the chance to readjust as colors got sharper and returned to tint the everyday objects in the room. Sora shivered, realizing how much he’d taken for granted.

They were curled into each other, both of them feeling a little uncertain.

Hinata broke the silence first. “Are you okay Sora-kun?”

Sora nodded against Hinata’s chest, his voice slightly muffled from his position. “It felt good, Hina-chan.”

Hinata laughed. “You said that before. So, no preference?”

Sora shook his head this time, his voice still muffled but sounded more determined. “I want to see everything. I miss seeing Hina-chan’s colors. It felt good…but Sora wants more.”

Hinata was surprised but supposed he understood. “Thank you for trying it.”

Sora peaked up at him and smiled. “Hina-chan is being silly. Sora loves to play new games. We can play this again, but not all the time. Sora feels loved after all. Hina-chan was worried, right?”

Hinata blushed unexpectedly and reached to push some of Sora’s hair back, caressing his cheek as he did so.

“Yeah. I was worried. But we’ll think of other games to play then.”

Sora nodded, happy and content, before snuggling back against Hinata.

They drifted off to sleep soon after, with the quietness of the night settling over them in a blanket of soft blues and silvers for Sora and a light hum of street traffic and the steady beat of his partner’s heart against his hand as they cuddled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: service kink, being vulnerable, sleepy manipulations  
Note - i did not make this about the directly sexual side of service kink, i really wanted to show just this part of it. i'm not entirely happy with how it turned out but i think this pair works well for the theme in general. mao's personality is one that likes to help, he is often overextended because of it, but i think toward ritsu in particular, this is an excellent way to show how bound up mao's feeling of service is as a way of demonstrating his love. so hopefully that comes through. but yeah, here's a thing.

* * *

Ritsu knew Mao liked taking care of him. His boyfriend might fuss over it sometimes, the expression on his face could be chiding, resigned, or frustrated – but there was more to it. Mao’s fussiness and dedicated interference into his daily life was something else; it was love written as service.

He’d first suspected something slightly unusual when Mao continued to wake him up after elementary school. As lazy as he was, Ritsu understood it was his own responsibility to get up in the morning. But he’d grumbled about how hard it was and Mao’s face had worn a carefully nonchalant expression as he offered to continue to wake Ritsu up. Ritsu accepted, not thinking it would last long.

It hadn’t stopped. They were now in their mid-twenties and while some of Mao’s actions could be attributed to taking care of their shared living space, it often went beyond that, with Mao stepping in to take care of numerous small annoyances for Ritsu. Including, as it turned out, still being in charge of waking his partner up.

Ritsu was dependent on seeing Mao’s face first thing in the morning and sometimes, when Mao didn’t think Ritsu was watching, Ritsu saw the quietly elated look his boyfriend wore as Mao folded his clothes or put his bag in easy reach.

“Hey, Maa-kun, why do you take care of me?” It was sleepy and mumbled against his pillow, but Mao heard it all the same and froze mid-fold.

The pause was unexpected and Ritsu’s brain tried to signal to him that it was significant.

“Well, it can’t be helped, can it? Now, come on, we’ve got to get going soon.” Mao’s answer was evasive at best and Ritsu felt himself torn between interest and irritation at the rare denial Mao had given him.

Ritsu held out a hand and played up his sleepiness. “Help me get up?”

Mao, too grateful for what seemed to be his reprieve, went to Ritsu’s side and grabbed his outstretched hand. He was unprepared for Ritsu to cheat by using Mao’s momentum to pull him down on the bed.

Mao’s squawk of surprise was undignified but Ritsu propped himself up on one arm and stared down at him with all the sleepy concentration he could muster.

“Hey, Maa-kun? Seriously, why do you let me get away with all of this? You know I could do it myself if it’s really too troublesome for you.”

Mao closed his eyes and worried his bottom lip with his teeth for a moment. He sighed and lifted a hand to rub his own forehead as if anticipating a headache.

“Don’t worry about it, Ritchan. I don’t mind. I just like to complain.”

“Mmm.” Ritsu flopped down next to Mao and stared absently at the ceiling.

“Anija reckons you have a kink for it. Taking care of me that is.” It came out much too bluntly, and Mao’s horrified gasp had Ritsu turning his head to see Mao’s expression.

He looked devastated. Not embarrassed or outraged. But as desolate as if Ritsu had destroyed something precious to him. It made Ritsu realize he had been wrong not to take Rei’s suggestion more seriously.

Mao was spiraling, his brain short-circuiting from the panic of his secret being so casually laid bare. He pushed himself up and awkwardly rubbed his own shoulder, keeping his eyes averted. He started to leave the bed when he felt Ritsu’s hand reach to land on his back. It wasn’t to push him away, instead Ritsu’s fingers clenched into the fabric of Mao’s jacket, a silent insistence to stay.

Mao complied but he kept his back to Ritsu, unable to bear having Ritsu look at him just then.

“Maa-kun, tell me the truth about it. Is this what you need from me?” It was unusually serious, it hit the heart of the matter. They had been dating for years and now that they’d graduated school and were living together, they had a fulfilling sex life too, but Ritsu had wondered if there was something he was missing in Mao. It seemed his brother had been right and it frustrated Ritsu that he’d not known.

Mao bent forward and leaned his head in his hands, speaking quietly and with the awful precision of someone very close to tears.

“Ritchan, is there anyway you could pretend you’d never heard such a thing? I was never going to say anything, I didn’t want to make this your problem.”

Ritsu sat up and scooted close so he could rest his head against Mao’s back, not entirely unaware of the habit he was drawing on there.

“But it is…if you don’t share it with me. Tell me, Maa-kun. Tell me properly.”

Mao shuddered slightly but gave in – now that it was happening it seemed the words rushed out of him with the violent relief of a lanced wound. “You…you know you don’t open up easily, right? You’ve gotten better of course but you don’t…well you push a lot of your worries into your songwriting, don’t you? The exception is that you tell me when you don’t want to do something, you can be cranky and lazy and at ease with me. It feels…natural, I guess, to step in and smooth over those parts of your life. It makes me happy to take care of you, it’s like it slows the world down when I’m helping you. I feel more at peace and connected…each little task is a way I can say thank you for loving me. Please…please don’t take that from me, I don’t want you to stop relying on me, Ritchan.”

Ritsu wrapped an arm around Mao’s waist, leaning more of his weight into Mao and hugging him from behind.

“Maa-kun…Maa-kun…hey…I won’t. But I don’t understand this yet. Is this…well…in bed –”

Mao shook his head quickly and cut Ritsu off. “No. No, it’s not that.”

Ritsu nodded against his back. “Hey…Maa-kun? Can you look at me now?”

It was the hardest thing he’d ever done – or so it felt like just then – but Mao dropped his hands and awkwardly turned so he was facing Ritsu again. He knew his cheeks were red and guessed his eyes were bright from suppressed tears.

Ritsu just reached and took his hand. They sat quietly and focused on their own breathing, connected only through loosely entwined fingertips.

When Mao spoke again, his voice was husky from both sleep and an abundance of emotion that he rarely shared outright.

“Maa-kun, you know I love you, right?”

Mao nodded.

“Then please keep taking care of me. I don’t understand it, but this is important to you, yeah?”

Mao blinked and nodded again, a little slower this time.

Ritsu tightened his fingers briefly.

“Hey, Maa-kun? Don’t I get a kiss for being such a good boyfriend?” He batted his eyes and pursed his lips in an exaggerated way of asking for his kiss.

It was perfect, it broke the tension and they were both laughing, leaning on each other in a way that spoke of their history together. They would be fine. Ritsu would just now understand someone new about the person he loved. And Mao would show Ritsu a special expression sometimes, that gratified self-worth that was translated through the way he cared for his sleepy, sometimes too-blunt partner.

Rei’s smug, all-too-knowing smile though, that was something Ritsu had to punish and he had some interesting plans for that. He glanced at Mao and shrugged a little. Mao didn’t need to know about that though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: electrostimulation, medical condition, improper and amateur treatment of impotence, impotence, bondage, gag, nipple clamps, rimming, prostate massage, humiliation kink, absolutely do not try this at home

* * *

At first glance, this was like any other afternoon with Keito at his desk pouring over paperwork and frowning as he made meticulous notes on the issues that were documented in the troubling high pile of reports.

At second glance, you might notice it was probably unusual for Keito to have a guest while he was working, evidenced by the two teacups and two sets of plates set aside for the snacks that waited.

But it was at third glance you would definitely realize exactly how unusual the situation was – because surely if it took you three glances to notice Eichi Tenshouin – naked and bound to a padded bench at the foot of Keito’s bed with his legs spread wide and his mouth tightly gagged – then you were not the most observant person were you?

Keito was perfectly observant, thank you. He was also a gifted multitasker, a skill he’d developed because of Eichi in fact. At another muffled moan that had the semblance of a demand mixed with a plea, Keito sighed and looked over at his guest.

“Eichi, you must endure it. We are trying to fix that problem for you, aren’t we?”

It wasn’t like Keito was truly upset by the proof of how his arrangements were affecting Eichi. It was the goal in fact, because Eichi had a very particular problem. He was always horny but he could rarely get hard, it was an unfortunate aspect of his medication. He was like any other boy his age; he wanted to fuck or be fucked. He wanted to come, dear god did he want to come.

Which is why he was currently hooked up to a device Keito had procured for him and arranged to Keito’s satisfaction. Eichi’s mouth was full from the ball gag and it made his jaw ache with the weight of it, but Keito had inserted it slowly and inexorably, a businesslike whisper serving as both a warning and a reprimand, “Do you really want my family to come in and see you like this? You’re too loud when you’re desperate, Eichi. You need it.”

Eichi was naked and Keito had rubbed a soothing gel over his nipples before attaching vibrating clamps – the shift between their sharp bite and decadent stimulation was something they’d discovered Eichi responded to quite well during these sessions. Keito’s aura was one of a concerned clinician, but his mind was definitely in the realm of the deviant. He would never tell Eichi this, but the way Eichi struggled to climax, sometimes gasping and teary, frustration radiating from every pore, was a sight Keito had committed to loving memory. He’d even sketched it a few times, the beautiful agony on Eichi’s face something that flipped a switch for him.

That said, Keito still found himself getting wrapped up in each new scheme Eichi thought of. It was nearly impossible to resist the way Eichi would ask, “Keito, please help me” with that disarming smile that already knew Keito would give in. Especially if he asked while kneeling between Keito’s thighs, pressing teasing kisses to his skin and giving an adorable pout before he starting sucking in earnest.

Keito had applied the same gel to Eichi’s balls as he wound loops of the conduit around Eichi’s dick that they’d painstakingly worked to a moderate erection with a penis pump. Eichi’s hands were bound in soft cuffs that attached to the rail of the bed above him. Keito had noticed from earlier sessions that Eichi seemed to like this and it made it easier for Keito to control him anyway.

Keito sat back and stared at Eichi, admiring the way Eichi’s face was flushed a becoming shade of red and ribbons of drool were slipping down the side of his mouth as he tried panting around the gag. Eichi was being subjected to random patterns of electricity on his dick and balls, the ostensible plan being to reenergize the nerve endings there and stimulate blood flow. It might even be working, but it was difficult to tell whether natural blood flow or the stiff binding of wires around Eichi’s cock was keeping it up.

“It’s only been ten minutes. Are you sure you want me to stop it?”

Eichi’s eyes closed for a moment as a wave of stimulation hit him but when he opened them again he shook his head, and Keito gave him a rare, small smile.

“That’s it. I’m proud of you, Eichi. I know it’s not easy for you to endure this, but you’re doing so well. A reward is in order I think.”

With that cryptic comment out of the way, Keito rose from his chair and went toward his armoire. He pulled it open and the scent of old wood and a nearly spicy perfume from years of incense wafted through the air. He took out a small box, closed the door and went to Eichi’s side. The glow in his eyes was indiscernible but to Eichi it meant only one thing – Keito wasn’t intending to hold back.

“Eichi-kun,” - uh oh, Eichi recognized that tone of voice – “before we see if this experiment really works, how about I let you have one of your special orgasms, just to warm you up? What do you think?”

Eichi’s eyes widened and he shook his head even as his hips rolled in near automatic anticipation. Keito had been diabolically persistent about this early on – if Eichi wanted to come so badly, he might as well let Keito milk his prostate until the could get Eichi’s dick to respond on its own. It was maddening; it felt good in a way that promised there was so much more and Keito would press kisses edged with teeth as he soothed Eichi’s sobbing afterwards.

Keito’s smile wasn’t entirely nice as he sank to his knees and set the box aside for the moment, daintily placing his glasses on top of it. He ran teasing fingers along Eichi’s thighs before pulling his hips up just enough to expose Eichi’s ass.

The first swipe of Keito’s tongue was always such a shock. Eichi would never have imagined Keito would be into such a thing but he’d never shied away from it. The very first time he’d arched an eyebrow at Eichi’s protest and asked a simple, “Why not?” Eichi’s sputtering cries that it wasn’t proper had prompted a husky laugh and a wry, “Eichi…what has that to do with anything?” before he’d eaten Eichi’s ass with a thoroughness that had nearly made Eichi black out. Keito had certainly had to do some quick thinking to explain the blip on the Eichi-kun meter.

It still made Eichi shake and his body wanted to relax against the skilled, attentive laps Keito doled out, but the pulses at his groin made it difficult to concentrate on either sensation exclusively. He stood even less of a chance when Keito paused to mutter against his thigh.

“I can feel it running through you all the way back here. You’re squirming even more than you usually do. Do you like your treatment then? I confess…it makes me want to punish you a bit, Eichi. But I already promised you a reward, didn’t I?”

Unfortunately, in Keito’s view, they weren’t mutually exclusive things. That was a point Eichi was already well aware of.

The box was opened – its delicate hinges and ornate carving made it seem designed for something far less carnal than the collection of toys it held – and Keito extracted a set of anal beads. They were not the beginner’s set.

Eichi couldn’t help the low moan that managed to slip out as Keito held them up for Eichi’s inspection.

“Yes, you remember these I see. Something tells me you’ll enjoy them even more now. But before that,” and here he adopted a quasi-philosophical air, “it’d hardly be a reward if I didn’t get you nice and stretched first, would it?”

Keito put the large set down and took out a tiny, insultingly small in fact, travel-sized vibrator.

“Eichi…if you can’t come by the time the last bead is inside you, I won’t let you try any more for the day. So my advice to you is to make sure you are not trying to hold anything back from me.”

Eichi didn’t have to vocalize the pout for Keito to understand it and he glanced at the vibrator before shaking his head. “You still don’t understand. This isn’t for your ass.”

Keito didn’t bother explaining more, he just took out the tape he’d ordered for just such occasions and carefully, methodically secured the small device to the oh-so-sensitive head of Eichi’s dick.

Eichi’s whimper was beautiful and Keito rested his finger atop the device for a moment, the weight both comforting and a reckoning. “We’re going for stimulation today after all. I want to be thorough.” It was a devious type of piety and Eichi was grateful for the gag in his mouth as Keito turned it on.

What should have been a modest thrum was amplified by the currents that had already flown through him. But Keito simply crossed his arms over his chest and asked the phrase Eichi hated the most.

“I could stop, if you want.”

Eichi’s eyes held daggers and he shook his head with an energy that made Keito chuckle. “As you wish.”

And now Keito was ready to play for real. He was merciless as he stretched Eichi with a tenderness that made Eichi want to cry. He started with fingers that he lubed up with a deliberateness meant to fascinate.

It took ages before he reached for something larger, something Eichi needed now, he wanted something full and thick inside of him. He got a slim dildo, and Keito’s chiding whisper that they had to be careful, if they overwhelmed Eichi-kun too quickly his servants would appear and snatch him away from Keito.

But those purposeful nudges against Eichi’s prostate, combined with the devices on his dick and the clamps at his chest? It told Eichi another story entirely, Keito didn’t care if the monitor went off, there was still time, still plenty of time he could help Eichi climb before it became an issue.

Eichi felt that familiar sense of frustration, he wanted to come, it felt like he could if he just had something more, but he didn’t trust it. He was desperately afraid that if Keito unbound his cock it would fall, listless and useless, leaving Eichi no recourse but to take another of Keito’s prostate milkings.

Keito switched to a new toy, this one leaving Eichi feeling satisfyingly full and that stretched him in a way that had Eichi pulling against his cuffs in a plea for Keito to fuck him harder with it. Keito declined the wordless demand. Instead he went gently, slowly and in shallow little thrusts that were somehow worse than having nothing at all.

And then it was gone.

Eichi thrashed against the padded bench, his frustration more than clear but Keito was all devious patience as he finally picked up the chain of beads. The first one had an elongated protrusion; it was meant to push against Eichi’s prostate no matter how the beads were angled or jostled. Its designer had done an outstanding job. Keito had written a detail product review in fact.

Keito paused as it settled inside Eichi and he looked up to catch the expression he’d hoped for – Eichi’s eyes closed against the sensation but the way he’d relaxed into it and was allowing Keito to control the pace was perfect. Keito rewarded him with the second one, and Eichi’s groan was greedy even muffled.

Keito reached for the controller in his pocket and deliberately ticked up the electricity levels as he guided in the third. It made Eichi’s hips lift off the bench and his eyes flew open in surprise.

“Eichi, you’ve only been at level three so far. Surely you didn’t think that would be enough to fix your problem, did you?” Keito paused and remarked as if an idle observation. “It goes up to level fifteen.”

The next bead was thicker still and Eichi could feel himself getting close, that tantalizing pressure made him feel so full and ready to spill he was sure he could, and then Keito gave him another –

“Eichi…maybe next time we should add the sounding attachment with the electricity machine. You want to make sure _all_ those nerves are awake, right? Let’s remember that just in case.”

Eichi’s moan could have been a protest or it could have been the result of Keito adding in another bead. Either way, Keito smiled at him and stretched up to carefully unfastened the ball gag, grabbing a tissue and gently wiping away the trails of drool that had formed.

Eichi stared at him in shock and tried to ask a question, but his mouth felt heavy and unused to work so soon. “Wh- what about –”

“Oh, you’re still too loud Eichi. But if I’m doing all this work to help you, I think you need to work hard too, isn’t that only fair? Do you best not to get us caught, kaichou.”

Keito wasn’t being mean just for cruelty’s sake – though he certainly didn’t mind teasing Eichi – it was another part that ramped Eichi’s sensitivity levels. This so-proper scion of the Tenshouin house getting caught in such an indecent situation? He lived for it and Keito knew how to balance that risk.

“Keito, I’m so close, please –”

Keito shrugged as if it had nothing to do with him. “I’m not stopping you. Indeed, I’m working very hard on your behalf. Show some gratitude by being a good boy and come for me already, won’t you?”

Eichi’s strangulated groan made Keito smile and stand. “Only two beads left, Eichi, but you don’t look quite ready. I’ll go work on a few more reports while you…think on it.” He leaned down to kiss Eichi, a soft thing at odds with his words and he pet Eichi’s head with an unexpectedly fond movement.

But Keito didn’t work on reports. Instead he twisted his chair around so Eichi could see him as he undid his pants and spread his legs, lifting out his own cock for Eichi to see.

“I’ll show you what it looks like, to have a dick you can count on.” Keito dispensed lube for himself with an air of wicked intent, drawing his fingers up and down his cock in a way they both knew was for show – Keito was a man of efficiency, he wouldn’t do this just for himself. But to taunt Eichi? That was another thing entirely.

Eichi was bound, the electrodes on his dick and balls pulsing in random, strong waves that wavered between exquisite pleasure and frustrating insufficiency. He was biting his lip to keep quiet and trying to fuck himself against the beads in his ass by planting his feet against the floor for leverage as he pushed his hips up into the air and down against the surface for impact.

“Look at you, trying to fuck the air now you need it so badly…you look like you’re offering that useless thing to me. It’s already mine to play with though, isn’t it? Since it doesn’t do you much good after all. It’s much more mine than yours, you can only use it with my help, right, Eichi?” Keito’s voice was soft, nearly pleasant, and he kept stroking his own erection in a way that made Eichi want to weep from jealousy.

“Please, please Keito, you said I could –”

“Mmm, I did say you could. And you’re so close to missing your deadline, aren’t you? That would be a shame. Tell me what you need.”

Eichi hated this, by which he meant he loved it. “Make me come, Keito. Please. I need your help.”

Keito closed his eyes, drinking in Eichi’s words with the air of a connoisseur and he let out his own humming moan when he thumbed the head of his dick.

“Not yet, I’m not convinced I should. Tell me why you deserve my help. Why should I bother when you’re so troublesome? Tell me why you’re worth my time or I’ll lock that useless thing up anyway. Maybe I’ll give the key to Tori-kun and let you explain why you have to have it back. Maybe when he’s sitting in your lap and curious as to why I asked him to hold onto it? Doesn’t that sound fun Eichi, imagine him rushing to free you and how much he would cry at seeing you like that. Shall we? No? Then give me a good answer.”

Eichi squirmed and panted, getting caught up in Keito’s rhythm now and feeling his eyes burn with the tears he wanted to shed. He only had one answer, the answer Keito had practically engraved into his skin through dedicated repetition.

“Be- beca-because I’m yours. Because I’m yours Keito. Please take care of me.”

“Oh yes…you are my good boy aren’t you. And I take care of what’s mine.” Keito gave himself a final tug before he got up again, letting his erection bounce freely as he stalked toward Eichi.

He gave no warning this time, he just started pushing the beads inside Eichi and as the last one breeched, Keito leaned to mutter into Eichi’s ear.

“You can do it, can’t you? It’s time now, come for me, that’s it –”

And Eichi did what good boys do when asked, he came as Keito seated the last ball, all seven centimeters of its diameter forcing weight and pressure and delicious fullness against Eichi’s prostate. It practically squeezed an orgasm out of him, but it was a dry, shattering thing and Keito murmured nonsensical things against Eichi’s throat – apologies, reassurances, praise – all of it in some form of love.

But then it was too much sensation and Eichi was begging for something else, “Off, Keito, please – oo- off!” and Keito turned off the machine quickly, then the vibrator, and finally, he dislodged the nipple clamps, leaving Eichi in a shuddering mess as his body tried to process what was aftershocks and what wasn’t there anymore.

Keito sat up and undid the cuffs, taking Eichi’s arms and helping to pull him upright, carefully working out the kinks in Eichi’s shoulders from his previous position. He was silent for a moment before he asked, “Are you ready to see?”

Eichi let out a shaky breath, but he had to know. “Yes.”

And then Keito was taking off the tape that had secured the little vibrator, he was unwinding the tight coil of wire, and he dislodged the electrode patches.

Eichi’s dick waved in the air a moment before it quietly fell down, not even a hint of interest showing, and Keito lifted one of Eichi’s hands to press a soft, apologetic kiss in his palm.

“I’m sorry, Eichi.”

Eichi’s lips trembled in a half-smile. “No, it’s not your fault.” In a sudden frenzied move that spoke more to how upset he was than words could, he reached to grab Keito’s cock, shoving the other man down and he started to pump Keito’s still-erect flesh with a fixation that had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with distress.

“Eichi, no. Stop that.” Keito grabbed Eichi’s wrists in a bruising grip. “No. I don’t need that from you when you’re upset. It’s okay. It’s okay, Eichi. Just stay with me.”

They stayed like that, with Eichi cuddled against Keito’s chest as he sobbed out his disappointment, and Keito letting him – running his hand along Eichi’s back in soothing, quieting motions.

When he finally calmed down, Eichi spoke in a wobbly, but barely-held-together way, “Thank you, Keito. I know I ask a lot of you with this.”

Keito blushed and stammered his reply, “I’m happy to help. You think of the most outlandish things, but…if it’s for you…I’ll keep trying.”

Eichi laughed and it ended on a gasp before he managed to choke out, “But threatening to lock me up and give the key to Tori-kun, hmm? I must say I was inspired by that touch, Keito-kun. I thought I would come from that alone.”

Keito blushed harder. “Shut up, Eichi. It was a moment of madness.”

Eichi pushed himself up and over into Keito’s lap, grasping his face and landing a deep, searching kiss on Keito’s mouth.

“Then let’s fall into madness again sometime.”

He wriggled his hips against Keito’s cock – now gone soft – in a clear invitation.

It was a good thing Keito’s family wasn’t actually there. Keito wasn’t sure the noise they caused could be contained with a mere gag at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what happened either, eichi just...i had to bully him a little??? and it just...spiraled. so yeah, sorry about this. ;.;


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags: Cock warming, cock cage, oral sex, rimming, chastity, pleading, lube, condom, not really dubious consent but definitely hiyori being tricky/manipulative, getting caught

* * *

“Jun-kun…please help me, I’m going crazy!”

Jun looked up to see Hiyori standing in front of him, a massive pout in place as he restlessly shifted from one foot to the other. The breathiness of Hiyori’s voice and the way he added a needy little moan to his request sent a shot of interest straight to Jun’s dick, but Jun had other orders today.

“Ohii-san, you know the rules. Nagi-senpai and Ibara said you’re not allowed to be fucked or come until they say otherwise. Which means I’m not allowed to help you.” He looked back down to his book; the matter dismissed as far as he was concerned.

Hiyori groaned and clambered into Jun’s lap, knocking Jun’s book aside before looping his arms around Jun’s neck and rotating his hips in a clear plea.

“Jun-kun, I’ve been empty for a week, please, I need something. I’m not meant for such hardship.”

Jun felt his sense of responsibility waver – he owed loyalty to more than one person here. But it was Ibara’s throwaway comment he latched onto: “If His Highness gets too whiny you can always give him a pacifier.” He’d meant it in jest, but Jun had an idea. It wouldn’t really be breaking Hiyori’s chastity sentence, right?

Jun’s hands were at Hiyori’s hips and he tightened his grip for just a moment.

“You just need something to make you feel full, right? You’d be satisfied with that?”

Hiyori’s expression instantly transformed, a practically radiant aura taking place. “Oh yes, perfectly satisfied.” Naturally he was lying, but he couldn’t have imagined what Jun had in mind.

Jun stared straight into Hiyori’s face and said in the most loving, helpful way he could, “Ohii-san, I’ll help you then. Put my dick in your mouth.”

Hiyori froze, disbelief fighting with shock, surely he’d misunderstood. “What?”

Jun was already moving and didn’t reply, he unhooked Hiyori’s arms from his neck and carefully slid Hiyori off of his lap, gently depositing him on the middle sofa cushion. He was unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants, pausing to ask, “Unless you wanted to do this yourself?”

Hiyori scrambled upright and it was easy to see the indignation on his face.

“Jun-kun what ARE you doing?”

Jun’s expression was completely serious. “You’d feel full if I’m just in your mouth, right? Nagi-senpai came across this in one of his books, remember? Cock warming… I think it’s called that.”

Hiyori’s face flamed, he remembered that perfectly well, but this is NOT what he’d had in mind. He started to protest when a sudden, evil idea of his own came to him. All he had to do was get Jun excited enough to fuck him, right? He was being invited to hold an essential piece of equipment in his mouth, surely he could still get his way. Once Jun-kun was in him, filling him just the way he wanted, he could pout and beg his way to an orgasm, surely? Jun-kun had one of the keys, Hiyori could see it on a delicate chain around his neck.

He smiled, all sudden demure obedience and gratitude. Hiyori stretched out on his stomach next to Jun, solicitously handing him back the book he’d been reading. It meant he had to drape himself over Jun’s thigh to get leverage, but he didn’t mind.

Hiyori nuzzled Jun through his underwear, looking up and murmuring an innocent, “Thank you, Jun-kun.” That innocence was slightly spoiled as he craftily pulled Jun’s underwear down, getting help as Jun lifted his hips so Hiyori could get them down. Now he had a nice space for himself and Jun’s lovely cock was waiting for him.

Hiyori pretended to go along with Jun’s suggestion, but first he ran his hands along Jun’s limp dick, slowly waking it up.

“Hey, Ohii-san, you don’t need to do that, I’m not going to fuck you so just go with it soft.”

The mild scold was edged with a slight breathlessness. Hiyori was good with his hands.

“Ah, of course.” Hiyori tilted his head so Jun’s dick was against his cheek as he spoke, his bright eyes looking enticingly up at Jun before he turned back to the task ahead and he slowly – far too slowly to be anything other than purposeful torture – fed Jun’s cock into his mouth.

Jun clenched his fists as he registered the way Hiyori’s mouth felt. Hiyori had given him head before, but it had never been such a slow entrance, normally Hiyori was greedily sucking him down before he had the chance to realize Hiyori was even going to do it.

Unexpectedly, Hiyori loved this, too. He’d never noticed the way his mouth had to really stretch to accommodate Jun and now, even soft, it was a heavy fullness that his tongue immediately started trying to welcome.

“Ohii-san, none of that. Ju-just let me rest inside. This is only so you’re not empty, right?”

Hiyori smiled as best he could around Jun’s dick and hummed something that might have been agreement, but he hadn’t missed the tremor of unease in Jun’s voice. Good. He should be worried. Who did he think he was messing with anyway?

He behaved for a little while, simply focusing on his breathing and letting Jun rest in his mouth. He had to admit there was a certain peacefulness to this – one side of his face was pressed against Jun’s stomach and concentrating so deeply in this way allowed him to feel Jun’s body heat.

But just as Jun started to get confident, Hiyori could hear the pages of his book as Jun turned them, Hiyori was just a little bit mischievous. Nothing too overt, not yet, but he swallowed around Jun, the pressure from his throat and the movement of his tongue adding just a little more stimulation than before.

Jun sucked in a breath and looked down suspiciously, but Hiyori was ready and simply batted his eyes at Jun.

“Ohii-san, you can’t. Ibara will punish us both if you misbehave. This is walking a pretty fine line as it is. Nagi-senpai might forgive us, but you know Ibara won’t let it go. You’ll be locked up for a lot longer than a week and I might have to join you.”

Hiyori’s mental processes went something like this: he wanted to be fucked now. Jun had a key and Hiyori knew it. All Hiyori needed was for Jun to have incentive to unlock him and fuck him. He didn’t so much care for the consequences later, he needed it now.

He settled down, but the heavy cage between his legs was mocking him with how close they were to satisfaction. Hiyori breathed, the deep woodsy smell of Jun’s body wash competing with the heat of his skin and the salty taste that was a more natural flavor.

Jun’s hand came down to rest atop Hiyori’s head, he was petting Hiyori as absently as you would a lazy cat and Hiyori wanted to flex his claws. He let his tongue move against the underside of Jun’s cock, small, slow flicks that were just intermittent enough he could excuse them.

But Jun’s flesh started to respond, and Hiyori’s satisfied moan as his mouth was gradually filled this way made Jun accidentally flex his hips – fucking himself into Hiyori’s mouth, once, twice, - just two lovely pulses before Hiyori was deprived.

“Ah, sorry, sorry!” Jun started to pull Hiyori off of him but Hiyori batted Jun’s hands away, a stubborn light that Jun easily recognized flaring to life in Hiyori’s eyes.

“No, I’m not fucking you, not your mouth or your ass, Ohii-san. If you can’t behave you can’t have this either.”

Hiyori appeared to understand and slowly moved his head up, letting Jun’s cock slide from his mouth with a leisurely pace and just a bit of suction.

But when it was clear, Hiyori spoke, his voice slightly raspy and full of deviousness as he looked up from his place.

“Jun-kun, I want your cock. I want you to fuck me with it until I don’t know my own name. I want you to unlock me and let me come while you’re filling me and fucking me. So you have a choice to make. I’m going to take this, “ he pressed a licking kiss to the head of Jun’s cock, “back in my mouth and suck you until you come. If you don’t want to hurt me while you try to stop me, you’re going to have to let me do it. And Jun-kun? You know our rule, if I get you off, you have to get _me_ off. So decide now, Jun-kun, can you hold out long enough before Nagisa-kun and Ibara return to save you? Or will you be a good boy and just give in?”

Hiyori got up and kneeled on the floor between Jun’s legs, running teasing fingers along the muscles of Jun’s thighs and looked up, seeing Jun’s eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape as his breathing came out hard and wild.

“Mmm hmm, I see. How lovely. Thank you, Jun-kun, let’s make sure we earn our punishment, okay?”

“Ohii-san…” it was a plea and a prayer as Hiyori swallowed him down in earnest and his hands went back to Hiyori’s head, not petting this time, but threading through the soft hair there and trying desperately not to hold Hiyori still – whether to prevent Hiyori’s intended attack or to hold him still so Jun could fuck his mouth better was debatable. From the moment Hiyori had started uttering his little threat, Jun’s dick had hardened in response to the sexual promise it remembered quite well and he was already forgetting there would be consequences to this.

Hiyori’s stomach was wound tight and hot with a frustrated need to come. Nagisa and Ibara had locked him up in reprisal for the way he’d begged off practicing, saying he needed to realign his priorities. Hiyori wasn’t too proud to admit he needed to be fucked, the other three in his unit rotated keeping him full and satisfied and he hadn’t gone so long without one of them giving what he needed since they’d first started working together.

They’d made a mistake leaving Jun in charge of him that day. Jun was his in a very special way, Hiyori knew Jun hated denying him even when he was at his most spoiled. And so Hiyori was ready to take advantage of that, but as a reward and recompense for what would follow, he’d make sure Jun felt good.

And so he did. The way Hiyori flicked his tongue over the head of Jun’s cock and massaged his balls was a practiced maneuver he’d long ago perfected, the delicate ways he could tease Jun’s sensitive spots were nothing less than a tactical assault meant to make Jun give in and it was a siege Hiyori was winning.

Jun’s cock was Hiyori’s favorite. It was deliciously thick and responded so eagerly to the attention Hiyori showed it – not like Ibara who made Hiyori work for his reactions or Nagisa who was so curious about the sensations that sometimes he got lost in them – but not in a good way.

It didn’t take long. Though he hadn’t been caged like Hiyori, Jun had refrained from touching himself while Hiyori was being punished, a silent comradery that meant he was easy to go for.

Hiyori’s eyes closed as he swallowed what Jun gave him, loving this proof of how he’d made Jun feel and relishing what he knew would follow it. Because what he’d said earlier was true, and Jun would honor it.

He nuzzled Jun’s dick, cleaning any leftover traces of his climax and whispering small nonsense words that indicated his delight.

Hiyori got up again, this time he undid his trousers and slipped them off with his underwear. Jun was eye-level with Hiyori’s caged dick and it made him lick his lips unconsciously. He’d learned his love of sucking cock from Hiyori after all.

Hiyori swiveled his hips and cupped himself. “Let me out, Jun-kun.” It was husky, an order and a plea together, and the way he moaned Jun’s name just a little was all the impetus Jun needed.

Jun practically broke the chain in his haste to remove the necklace and his hands weren’t quite steady as he undid the lock – the quiet _snick_ sounded unnaturally loud – and started removing the pieces of the cage that kept Hiyori contained.

When Jun finished removing it he instinctively moved his head forward as if to lick Hiyori but he was denied and Hiyori moved to the other end of the couch, spreading his legs with a silent invitation and Jun crawled across the short space with the intent of a man about to feast.

It had only been a week, but denial had made Hiyori oh-so-sensitive, to the point so that the first whisper of Jun’s breath across his cock drew a needy whimper from him and Hiyori reached up to grab the back of the sofa to brace himself.

Jun grabbed Hiyori’s thigh to hold it in place – as if Hiyori would actually refuse the stimulation he wanted – but it was a move that wrenched heat through Hiyori as if he were just being arranged for Jun’s pleasure.

Jun wasn’t as skilled as Hiyori at this, but he was eager and dedicated to his task. And Hiyori wasn’t complaining, Jun’s slight roughness as his hands tried to imitate what Hiyori had done and the slight abrasions from his his teeth were sparking extra thrills for him.

He did whine when Jun squeezed the base of his cock as he started to come but he exchanged it for an anticipatory groan when Jun’s hushed whisper reached him, floating up from between his legs –

“Ohii-san you’re going to come on my cock or not at all.”

And then Jun lifted Hiyori’s hips more and his tongue was fucking Hiyori’s ass with a ruthlessness that soon made headway as Hiyori tried desperately to help – pushing his shoulders back into the couch for leverage and following Jun’s rhythm.

It was followed by a gentle – far more gentle than Hiyori needed – stretch from Jun’s fingers, but it wasn't nearly long enough before Jun was pulling away and Hiyori cried out “No, Jun-kun! You have to fuck me!”

But Jun ignored him, reaching down for Hiyori’s pants, muttering “I know you have it Ohii-san” and getting back up with a single packet of lube and a condom, arching an eyebrow at Hiyori.

“You set me up from the beginning, didn’t you, Ohii-san?” But it wasn’t angry, it was growled amusement that made Hiyori’s tummy tighten and his lips pout.

“Jun-kun please, I’ve waited so long…” and it was just the way that got to Jun, all helpless desire and the neediness that promised he would come so perfectly for Jun.

It was just a moment of work to add lube to Hiyori’s ass, a nearly funny effort but Jun’s real weakness was not wanting to hurt Hiyori – something his master had counted on. The condom went on smoothly, rolling down Jun’s length with a slowness that teased them both.

Jun’s mouth quirked and he nodded, “I hate to keep my princess waiting…” it was all the warning Hiyori got before he was finally, _finally_, getting fucked and Jun’s hips were strong, sure, and angled to give Hiyori just what he wanted.

There was no need for a long build up, neither of them were particularly capable of it at the moment. But there was just enough time for Hiyori to reach up and dig his fingers into the muscles at Jun’s shoulders, kneading there like a contented kitten, and then scratching with the fierceness of a cat at war while Jun kept going, driving him higher and higher in the way he knew best.

Their timing was impeccable, Hiyori came in a messy, shuddering wave, his body too eager for what it wanted, and Jun helplessly following in his wake. They collapsed in an exhausted heap, both a little amazed at what they'd done.

“Oh Your Highness…it seems you will need a much more strict lesson next time.” A wicked laugh preceded, “You can join him too, Jun.” Ibara’s sing-song accusation sent shudders through both Hiyori and Jun and they looked up to see both Ibara and Nagisa in the doorway. There was no way to get out of this. _Fuck_. Well, that was the whole point, wasn’t it?

Hiyori giggled, tugging Jun's head down and whispering, "Thank you for helping me earn my punishment. It was fun."

Jun closed his eyes, sighing heavily. Why did he put up with this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subaru and Seiya – fake piercing, nipple play, urethral sounding, cock cage, orgasm delay, hinted bathroom control, age difference, teacher student relationship
> 
> Note: builds on same context as “a proxied encounter” in that Seiya is temporarily at Yumenosaki for teaching purposes and finds those connected to Hokuto to be of prime interest (…sorry Tomoya, you were a champ).
> 
> OKAY SO IT’S NOVEMBER, I WAS GONNA POST THIS ON HALLOWEEN BUT A FREAKING TORNADO KNOCKED OUT POWER SO THIS IS LATE BUT I’M STILL COUNTING IT.

* * *

Seiya walked through the halls of Yumenosaki feeling like a well-fed cat. Tomoya had been a delightful find, and Hokuto discovering them was the perfect garnish to the meal.

So he really wasn’t looking for anything else when he happened to spy a familiar head of orange hair. But Seiya wasn’t going to overlook it, either. Waste not, want not and all that.

“Subaru-kun! How nice to see you, what are you doing out at this hour?”

Subaru slid to a stop and a bright, energetic smile graced his face. “Ah, Hokke’s Papa! Hello! I thought I saw something glittering down this way and came to look. But it was just a reflection from the door.” He paused as if realizing something. “What are you doing here? Hokke didn’t mention anything.”

Seiya’s smile was genuinely fond. Subaru was a delightful person who was refreshingly open about his wants, Seiya had left him alone so far but Hokuto’s defiant stare made him wonder…would Subaru be so honest in bed?

“He didn’t know I would be here, I wanted it to be a surprise. I’m here for a while as a visiting instructor. It’ll be announced tomorrow. Ah, Subaru-kun…if you’re not busy, I am about to go on an errand, would you like to accompany me?”

Subaru nodded, “Of course of course, let’s go!”

It was a short walk off campus to a discreet jewelry store and Subaru’s eyes were nearly spinning in his eagerness to look at all the sparkly items around him.

He looked up to see Seiya watching him and he smiled. “What did you need from here?”

Seiya tilted his head slightly, a subtle gleam in his eyes. “I’m here to pick out a gift for my wife. Why don’t you help me find something?”

Subaru nodded; a little bit pleased to help. Hokke had spoken of his mother in very limited terms, they weren’t especially close. Even so, Subaru knew both of the parents cared about their son. He looked over the various cases speculatively, before his attention was drawn to one in particular.

The shop assistant, who had been waiting for just such a moment, gracefully strode forward and commented politely, “The young master has exquisite taste. May I show you something?”

Subaru was a bit taken aback and quickly looked for Seiya, suddenly feeling very out of his depth. But Seiya hadn’t wandered far and was promptly at Subaru’s side, a reassuring press on Subaru’s back before he looked in the case too.

“Subaru-kun, which one did you want to see?”

Seiya chuckled briefly when Subaru pointed to the piece he’d liked. It was a pretty bauble, far from the most expensive thing in the shop, but certainly sparkly, which he expected informed most of Subaru’s decision.

It was a carefully crafted brooch, the vines and stems of flowers wrapping around the mounting in several gradient shades of emerald. Petals formed from rubies made a rose, next to it a series of diamonds surrounded a yellow garnet looked vaguely like a daisy, and a third cluster of amethysts suggested a violet.

Subaru clearly felt a bit self-conscious; a small blush stained his cheeks but he shrugged and muttered, “Hokke mentioned once his mother liked flowers so…”

Seiya shot a surprised look his way, doubly shocked because he hadn’t expected Hokuto to mention anything personal about his parents and because he didn’t think Subaru had that kind of motive behind his choice. Perhaps there was more here to mine than he’d expected.

He reached over and patted Subaru’s head. “It’s a good choice. Very thoughtful Subaru-kun.” Seiya looked at the attendant, “This one.”

The man nodded and took the brooch from the case, carrying it to the counter.

Seiya smiled and ruffled Subaru’s hair, chuckling when Subaru grinned. “Now, will you humor me and visit one other location?”

Subaru rocked on his heels, not bothered by the request at all. “Sounds fun, I am glad you found a gift!”

Seiya murmured something wordless, going up to pay for the brooch and tucking the small package into his coat pocket.

The next location took Subaru by surprise, it looked like an unobtrusive little cafe. But when they entered, Subaru’s eyes widened – it was a shop that offered tattoos and piercings. Seiya waved him ahead with an assuring smile and drew him over to the piercing counter.

“Subaru-kun, have you ever considered a piercing? I’d like to treat you to something and I know you are fond of shiny things. Would you like to wear one all the time?”

Subaru’s hand automatically went to his ear, mirroring where he’d seen Arashi’s piercings, up higher to where Gami-san wore his, mentally considering the others he knew who had them and he looked at Seiya who stood waiting patiently.

“Ah, thank you, but I don’t think I’m suited to an earring.”

Seiya had watched the way Subaru’s hand traced his ear and could guess his thoughts. He decided to take a gamble and lowered his voice to suggest something else.

“It doesn’t have to be your ear. If you’re worried about what your classmates might say, you could get somewhere less visible pierced. Your belly button…your nipples…even your little brother if you don’t mind being out of commission for a while.”

Subaru could feel himself pale at the thought and Seiya’s laugh was low, brief, and genuine.

“Oh my, Subaru-kun, the idea does not agree with you it seems. Don’t worry, it was just a suggestion. But…well, just a moment.” Seiya scanned a display case and picked out several packets before he went to the counter to pay for them.

When they left the shop, Seiya handed the bag to Subaru who looked up at him with confusion.

Seiya winked. “Mock piercings. One for each of your nipples, one for your navel, and one to try around your cock. Try wearing them under your clothes tomorrow Subaru-kun, it’ll make your day more interesting, I’m sure.”

Subaru’s feet stuck to the sidewalk and he blinked at Seiya in what could only be termed disbelief and he automatically thrust the bag back toward Seiya who just shook his head and stepped slightly out of reach.

Seiya’s grin was slow and hinted at something Subaru didn’t know yet. “It’s yours. You can toss it in the trash if you want, I won’t scold you. But I do hope you’ll give them a try.” He looked at his watch and gave an exaggerated cluck with his tongue. “It’s time we head back now though. Shall we?”

Subaru wasn’t sure how he made it back to his room but he did. He hid the bag in a drawer, intending to throw it away. But the next morning, he found himself pulling it out and examining the packets curiously.

They were all shiny and Subaru admitted to a certain curiosity as to what Hokuto’s father meant by making his day more interesting. When he was ready to get dressed, he took a breath and put on the one for his belly button and looked in the mirror.

The small clasp didn’t really add any pressure but he felt his eyes unable to look away from the little shine as it caught light in his room. He exhaled in a long, heavy breath and with shaky hands picked up the one for his cock. The instructions said it was held by a magnet and that he just had to pinch a little bit of the skin for it to fit.

Subaru blushed as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, his hands a bit clumsy as he attached it. There was a small weighted bead that hung from the loop and Subaru felt a wave of heat shoot through him as the bead jostled with his movements. He put his underwear on carefully, not sure himself why he was so worried about it being dislodged – nobody would know.

But try as he might, Subaru couldn’t figure out the nipple rings. He tried just pushing them on and they fell off, he didn’t see the same type of magnetic hook as the one at his dick, and there wasn’t the padded clip like on his belly button.

Shrugging he put them in his pocket, figuring he could return those to Seiya at least.

The metal quickly took on his body heat but as Subaru moved, walked, even just breathed, he noticed his body. He’d never paid attention to the way his steps pulled at certain parts more than others but the way the ring at his navel seemed to give tiny little flicks as his clothing rustled against it made him well aware of such things.

Classes were a distracted, hazy blur. He couldn’t stop his mind from focusing on his secret accessories and he was gaining an appreciation for what Hokuto’s father had meant, it definitely added an interesting element to his day. He even let himself wonder a time or two what it would feel like to have the real things decorating his flesh and he had to dip his head to hide his blush more than once.

Which is why he found himself looking for Seiya at lunch and found him exiting one of the teacher’s rooms.

“Subaru-kun, good afternoon. Were you looking for me?”

Subaru didn’t exactly have an answer for that, but his reply sounded strange even to himself. “Ah, I wanted to…return something to you.”

Seiya studied Subaru’s expression, noting the slightly fevered look in his eyes. “Is that so? Looks like you have something on your mind, come in.” He indicated the faculty lounge and Subaru went in, looking around curiously despite himself.

Seiya slid the door shut with a soft, “Nobody else is here, you can tell me what’s bothering you if you like.”

Subaru shook his head, suddenly determined to get this over with and reached in his pocket to retrieve the two rings he hadn’t managed and held them out to Seiya, who took them without issue.

“Just returning two hmm. Does that mean you have the others on, Subaru-kun? How do they feel?”

Subaru knew his face was bright red but he was an honest boy. “I like them. It was weird at first but I got used to it. You were right, it made today more interesting.”

Seiya hid a smile. Subaru was the best type of charming – he was so sincerely pleased by a relatively innocent transgression. If you didn’t know there was more to him, you would miss the shadows his cheerful energy usually eclipsed.

He sat on the sofa and waved to the other end in an invitation for Subaru to take a seat.

“I am glad you like them.” He held the nipple rings up with an inquiring look. “Would you like me to show you how they work? You could have the full set that way.”

Subaru’s face was a whirlwind of expressions one after the other – interest, curiosity, trepidation, and embarrassment – but there was no refusal.

“Subaru-kun, you’re a bit too far for the lesson. If you want to know, come here.”

Subaru felt like he moved in slow motion, but he stood and walked the few steps to end up in front of Seiya who nodded approvingly.

“Will you take off your jacket and shirt for me, Subaru-kun?” It was quiet but the way Seiya’s eyes held his own left Subaru without any doubt the moment was charged and on a carefully balanced edge.

Subaru had his blazer and jacket off in a quick, fumbling movement but his hands couldn’t quite manage the buttons and Seiya murmured something soothing.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to take it all the way off. Shall I help?”

Subaru nodded, mute and eyes wide.

Seiya pulled him forward and Subaru stood in the space Seiya made between his legs, watching as Seiya’s hands easily, capably, slide one button after the other out of the hole, leaving the shirt hanging on Subaru but the seam mostly closed.

He tapped his lap. “Would you sit? It’ll be easier to show you.”

Subaru did, sitting sideways. His weight not seeming to bother Seiya in the slightest, Subaru braced his hands behind him on the cushion – unconsciously presenting Seiya with easier access to his chest.

Seiya ran a finger along the seam of Subaru’s shirt. “Subaru-kun, you are a good boy. Perhaps better than I understood.” He pulled one side of the shirt out of the way.

He first rubbed the skin just above Subaru’s navel. “How cute. It suits you well.” Without waiting for a reply he traced a purposefully lazy trail up Subaru’s abdomen and stopped when he reached the space between Subaru’s pectorals.

“Ah, so tiny. No wonder you had trouble getting them on.” Subaru had small nipples, perfectly delicate little bits of skin that Seiya wanted to coax into fullness and decorate with the jewelry Subaru had tried to return.

Subaru blushed and thinned his lips. “It’s not my fault.”

“No, there’s nothing to be upset about. I’m happy to show you.” He lifted one hand and traced a light, teasing circle around one. “You don’t touch yourself here while you masturbate?”

Subaru stiffened at the question, so matter of fact he didn’t immediately register the content.

“No. I’m not a girl.” His pout was sullen embarrassment with a hint of reluctant curiosity.

Seiya flicked Subaru’s nipple gently and it beaded beautifully, drawing a warm look from Seiya. “No, you‘re not. But you’re doing yourself a disservice if you don’t at least try it.”

He tugged in a slow, insistent way, pulling Subaru’s nipple just to the point where it might have hurt, but stopping just shy.

Subaru’s mouth was parted and a small groan escaped him at the sensation and his elbows had to lock more firmly to support his body.

Seiya’s head dipped and he licked a slow, deliberate path from Subaru’s collarbone to his nipple, murmuring against it before he took it into his mouth, “Your teacher advises that you take advantage of this moment, Subaru-kun. Touch yourself if you like. You won’t engage the lesson properly if you don’t.”

The invitation was so easy, so perfectly timed to the sudden flare of heat and a slight, barely sharp pressure as Seiya worried the nub with his teeth, that Subaru didn’t question it. His hand was moving down to his groin with the automatic obedience of an automaton, and Seiya naturally wrapped an arm around Subaru to support against the loss of stability.

He was embarrassed that he was already hard and Subaru hesitated for a moment. Seiya raised his head and looked into Subaru’s face, letting Subaru see the heat and arousal and approval there.

“It’s all right. I just want you to feel good. Don’t you want to show me how the one on your cock looks anyway?”

He couldn’t stop the little pant that escaped him but Subaru managed to undo the clasp at his trousers and parted the fabric. Seiya looked down and saw the plain grey underwear Subaru wore, hiding a smile as he noticed the little ridge where the ring pressed against the fabric.

Subaru had to twist a little awkwardly against Seiya for balance as he struggled to get his underwear out of the way but soon enough his cock and the ring were on display.

“Well done Subaru-kun, look how pretty that is.’

Subaru didn’t answer, he just lightly ran his fingers along his shaft, whistling slightly as the bead bobbed along with his cock, the slight weight was unfamiliar but it felt good.

“So tentative. Are you shy after all, Subaru-kun?”

Subaru didn’t look up he just mumbled a response, “I don’t usually do it dry.”

Seiya’s chuckle was a warm caress that floated over his whole body. “Of course you don’t. What a good boy, knowing what you like and telling me. As a reward, check my coat pocket, hmm?”

Subaru didn’t know how much he looked like a cute animal burying for his treat but it was too strong a resemblance for Seiya to miss as his hands busily searched the pocket at Seiya’s side, withdrawing a small tube.

“The air is so dry here, I always keep some hand cream with me. Why don’t you try that?”

Subaru flicked opened the lid and soon had a sufficient dose to apply. His nose registered this smell, he was going to smell like sensei. It was a delicious, unexpectedly forbidden thought and he gripped his dick tighter than he meant, eliciting a small pained sound.

Seiya’s hand left his chest immediately and went to cover Subaru’s. “Sshh, no need for that. If you want to play roughly you can let me do it later. But for now, lets just get you used to this, hmm?”

Subaru nodded, his throat dry and raspy when he answered, “I didn’t mean to.”

Seiya nuzzled against Subaru’s hair. “That’s fine then. Play nicely for me, Subaru-kun.”

Removing his hand, Seiya returned to Subaru’s nipple, plucking it carefully before alternating with its mate. Subaru didn’t especially love the sensation, it didn’t hurt, it was just not his favorite, but he kept stroking himself, focusing on the way the ring seemed to feel heavier as he grew fuller.

Seiya took up the first ring, pinching open the tiny clasp and releasing it when he had it where he wanted and Subaru let out a shuddering breath as the weight registered. It seemed to cause nerves he didn’t even know he had to flare to life.

Seiya nodded and soon applied the other and Subaru couldn’t stop his eyes from screwing shut for a moment.

“The trick with these, Subaru-kun, is that for someone like you, you’ll need to prepare you nipples before. You could play with them in the morning, get them all nicely pert, and then the clasp will hang just right.”

Subaru stroked his deck harder, getting more anxious as his body clamored for relief.

“Subaru-kun, look at me a moment.”

Subaru managed to open his eyes somehow but he wasn’t truly registering Seiya’s point at that moment.

“If you were pierced for real, do you know what present I would give you?” It was nearly hypnotic and Subaru shook his head dumbly, his hand moving in his favorite pattern over his excited flesh.

Seiya’s finger hooked in the nipple ring’s loop, tugging softly to not dislodge it.

“I’d put weights here connected with a chain to your little belly button ring, and another down to your needy cock. All day, every movement would make the weights pull on you, stretching the skin with a heated reminder of what you had on. By the end of the day, when your nerves felt nearly painful with the need for more, you could come to me and show me your treasures. How good you’d been to wear them for me. I would take such good care of you, giving you just what you needed.”

Subaru’s hoarse “Hokke –” could have been the halted protest of Seiya’s nickname or he might have meant his friend, either way Seiya’s smile was wicked and he pinched Subaru’s nipples a fraction more sharply.

“Do you want him to watch, Subaru-kun? Or do you just want show him your jewelry all alone and watch the way he’d react? I don’t mind. Can you imagine his face if he saw how pretty you looked right now? Would you like to have him suck your dick and offer you relief after such a long day? Or are you interested in having him look down on you with that disapproving expression he does so well and make you suffer just a little bit more? Go on, you can tell me what you’d like.”

Subaru just shook his head and couldn’t speak, but Seiya allowed it, whispering other things as he watched Subaru squirm and jerk himself with a neediness Seiya adored.

“Mmm, refusing to answer your teacher, Subaru-kun? However shall we manage such disobedience?” He reached down and squeezed; hard, firm, and insistently at the base of Subaru’s cock, drawing out a hoarse, frustrated sound as the edge of his orgasm was checked.

Subaru’s whine was soothed absently as Seiya carefully deposited him on the sofa and stood, striding purposefully to his desk and withdrawing a little nondescript case.

He held it up and smiled. “I am so glad I came prepared today; I had a feeling you would visit.”

Without further explanation he returned to Subaru, sinking down on the floor in between Subaru’s knees. He looked up and licked his lips. “May I?” It was unspecified but perfectly communicated all the same.

Subaru’s eyes were wild and he gulped, nodding and his lips parted to say something but he got no further than “Please –” before Seiya was moving.

First, he took off the fake piercing, smiling and murmuring a quiet, “If this was real, you’d love the way it felt when getting head. But this will just get in the way for now.”

Seiya moaned around Subaru’s cock, it was deliciously fuller than Tomoya’s had been and Seiya wasn’t ashamed to admit he appreciated having his mouth stuffed with excited cock.

Unfortunately for Subaru however, Seiya had a great deal of experience and he was searching for a particular moment. It was a punishment after all, Seiya would remind him later to always listen to your teacher.

Seiya mouthed around the head, teasing the nerves with a delicate expertise that made Subaru squirm and fidget. Seiya made sure to look up, catching Subaru’s eyes as he sucked in his cheeks and put more pressure on the sensitive skin.

Subaru’s hands went to Seiya’s hair but the touch was light, Subaru obviously exerting a great deal of self-control to not face fuck his teacher. Seiya hummed approvingly, he had such a good boy here. It was too bad he was about to ruin Subaru’s afternoon.

Subaru was vocal with his pleasure and he threw back his head at what he thought was going to be his orgasm, only to punch up his hips when Seiya backed off and gripped his base again, harder this time and Subaru’s whimper was both frustration and pain.

“Sshh, Subaru-kun, it’s almost time to return to class. But I can’t leave you like this, can I?” Subaru was too naïve to recognize the tone, and he whimpered with a gratitude he would regret moments later.

“Please don’t. I want to come.”

Seiya leaned down and swiped a final lave with his tongue across the head, “I have another present for you, Subaru-kun.”

Subaru was breathing hard and he watched as Seiya took a device out of the box that he didn’t recognize. It was a series of shiny metal loops with a lock at one end. Subaru didn’t know what it was for.

Seiya held it up, a smile that wasn’t the least bit harmless in place.

“This is a chastity cage, Subaru-kun. It also has a special attachment that goes in here,” he rubbed his finger across the opening of Subaru’s dick, smiling again as Subaru hissed against the stimulation. “I think disobedient boys that won’t answer their teachers when asked need extra training. What do you think, Subaru-kun? If you accept your punishment and wear this for the rest of the day, I will reward you tonight. If you don’t want to…well…there’s still time for you to get yourself off before class.” The implication the he would do so alone was more than clear.

Subaru shivered, staring at the cage with a fascination he didn’t understand. It was so shiny and he remembered how he’d felt today just wearing the fake piercings. He already knew this would be worse.

He nodded, a slow, cautious thing. “I’ll wear it.”

Seiya’s smile turned angelic. “What a good boy, I am so looking forward to rewarding you tonight.”

He picked up the hand cream and applied a new dose, a wicked whisper as he did, “We don’t want you to chafe. Your dick is so cute, Subaru-kun, I think it will look even better all carefully secured in this so you can’t play with it until I say. Please think about how you want to properly apologize to me tonight, hmm? I am sure something will come to mind.”

Subaru’s fists clenched against the edges of the sofa cushions as Seiya started locking him into it – the rings were cold against his heated flesh but the slowly took on his own body heat and then a slide of something cold across his piss slit had him whimpering.

“Ssshh Subaru-kun. This is for your own good, a bit of disinfecting lube since this part is going into a so-sensitive area.” And Subaru groaned, full and amazed, as the sound slid down his urethra. A moment later, Subaru heard an ominous click and knew it had been locked tight.

“Look at yourself Subaru-kun.”

Subaru looked down, he saw kiss marks on his stomach he didn’t remember getting, and his nipples protruding from misleadingly dainty rings, his navel loop winking up, and most alarmingly, the jeweled bead protruding from his dick that also looked helpless and trapped in the circles caging it.

Seiya rubbed the tight skin over his balls, a nearly absent motion as he looked over the cage.

“So full here, I bet you’ll want relief as soon as the bell rings for the day. You’ll have to be patient though. Subaru-kun?” He looked up and blew Subaru a kiss with a little wink. “I have a faculty meeting after school and a welcoming party tonight. I’ll come find you after that. You’ll wait for me, won’t you?” It was a wicked laugh and Subaru tried to summon a protest but Seiya flicked the tip of the cage, his expression turning soft as Subaru shifted restlessly.

“I wouldn’t advise you drink too much today either.”

Subaru’s face turned horrified as he realized what Seiya meant – he couldn’t take this off to pee.

Seiya raised up and pulled Subaru’s head down, kissing him lightly, a teasing hint of things to come.

“If it gets too bad you can come find me. But Subaru-kun, if you don’t convince me it’s an emergency, I’ll make it so much worse for you.”

He stood and looked down at Subaru sprawled across the sofa, a picture of temptation with his fake piercings and cock cage.

“You better hurry back to class soon Subaru-kun. I don’t think you want to risk any bad reports circulating during the faculty meeting. I will have to take it into account this evening.”

He winked. “Until later, Subaru-kun. Please look forward to it.”

Subaru didn’t have time to reply before Seiya had left and he was scrambling to put his clothes back together before someone came in.

He was shaking slightly and knew he looked strange but he couldn’t help the tight thrill in his stomach and the way his dick begged him for relief as he carefully tucked it into his underwear and drew back up his pants.

Subaru looked at the clock. It wasn’t even one o’clock. He grinned, wild and excited for the game. Hokke’s papa was interesting, to say the least. He looked forward to learning more.


End file.
